Chaosbreakers
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: The world is in ruins. Legions of interdimensional beings called Barians invade Earth to make it their home. The problem? They do not wish to share the world. A war is waged against this menace, that seek to either assimilate humanity, or destroy it. NOT A PART OF THE STANDARD YU-GI-OH TIMELINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little content information, here for all you readers who might get confused.**

 **Though this story is labeled under the Yu-Gi-Oh category, it has little to do with the original segment of the series, and the labeling is more over mean the franchise in general, rather than any particular series, because it is it's own timeline, seperate from all the others.**

 **It takes place roughly around the ZEXAL segment, but in a different reality or timeline.**

 **With that being said, let's start the fanfic!**

 **0**

 _ **It all happened in the blink of an eye. A beautiful blue world transformed into a realm of destruction and misery.**_

 _ **The initial invasion was just the start-a group of interdimensional beings called Barians came to Earth in the hopes of creating a new world, since their home had become all but a fragment of what it once was. They chose Earth, completely out of spite for the humans that inhabited it.**_

 _ **Their weapon of war was Duel Monsters. A game enjoyed so by the residents of the human world turned into a thing of violence. Anyone they duel dies if they lose, due to some unclean power. Day by day, battles are waged against the Barians, these things of chaos, in the hopes of driving them back to whatever red hell they came from.**_

 _ **A small band of human rebels fights to stave off the onslaught. Their leader, a man who operates in secret, carries them ever onward into the fray.**_

 _ **XXXXXDUEL ONE: FIRST BLOODXXXXX**_

In the ruins of what was formerly St. Louis, Missouri, several survivors struggle to rebuild some sense of a settlement. There was no hope of restoring the famous arch, but it would serve as a reminder of what they were fighting for. To stop the monsters causing this.

A young man with bandages wrapped around his forehead and chest sits and watches as a mother grieves for her child, which had been taken from her. Tears slide down his cheek.

A lone motorcyclist rides down the street, it's rider silently taking in the all to recent destruction.

"This...has to come to an end." He said, before parking next to a medical tent. The young man removed his helmet, his short brown hair in a militaristic cut being revealed to the world, as well as a scar on his right cheek.

He walked up to two medical officers, clad in rustic brown coats and pants.

"Identification?" The first asked.

The boy takes a card out of his wallet, and presented it to the second officer, who scans it.

 **Allen Lassley-HUMAN.**

"Come right in." The second officer said, beckoning him.

Allen followed the two into the tent.

"You'll have to forgive us, Mr. Lassley. Desperate times call for desperate measures. After all, these freaks can take on human form to get by conventional security.

"As I'm sure you know, the Barians main method of confrontation is dueling, but they also have devastating abilities, such as levitation, teleportation, and the ability to manipulate a strange form of destructive energy that we have yet to understand."

"How many of them attacked this place?" asked Allen.

"Three. Their leader could manifest the monsters in his dueling deck, and summoned a ferocious dragon, reducing the city to rubble."

Allen hung his head. "Damn."

"According to your file, you're with the Resistance?" The first medic asked.

"No. I work with them on some operations, but I'm not properly affiliated."

"That being said, you're still with us against this enemy, aren't you?"

Allen nodded.

"How good a duelist are you?"

"Very good. I've actually fought some of them," he replied.

"That's great. Hopefully you can be of assistance if they come back to try and finish us off."

An explosion thundered outside.

"Oh god, they're back!" A woman shouted. "They're back!"

"Run!" Another man cried.

Allen grimaced before walking outside.

A man wearing a black robe, with silver hair standing up in a similar fashion to Yuto's was floating in the air. His green eyes focused on the surrounding cityscape.

He held his hand up, and shot a red ball of energy at one of the buildings, causing it to collapse onto the street.

The man smirked. "That's right! Run to try and save your short, insignificant lives! The Barians own this world now!"

"Hey! Down here, you bastard!"

The Barian looked to see Allen glaring up at him.

"Oh, hello little human..." he taunted, lowering himself to the ground. "And what do _you_ want?"

"What I want? I want you to get the hell off my planet and never come back." Allen cursed. "You scum!"

"You're calling us scum? Ah-ha-ha-ha!" The creature laughed. "That's rich! We Barians are bringing forth a true world, a world of such beautiful chaos! You humans pollute and destroy your own homeworld with such disgusting apathy...we will bring about planetary rebirth, and you humans will be erased!"

"That won't happen..." Allen said, attaching a circular green and red disk with two parallel curved blades to his left arm. Then, he reached into the box at his belt, and placed his dueling deck into a holder on the disk.

"Oh...so it's a duel you want?" The Barian asked. "Very well...I, Batal the Barian shall crush you! But a warning, our little adjustments to the Earth's atmosphere give us access to our true power!" He clutched his fists. "Barian...Battlemorph!"

His body shone with red light, as he transformed. His skin turned the same silver as his hair, which became a red violet color. His eyes turned red as well, as his mouth and nose disappeared. His fingers became claw-tipped, and two gems emerged from his shoulders. A four-pointed emblem appeared on his chest.

"Ah...it's been so long since I took on my true form!" He sighed in a distorted voice as a strange bladed Duel Disk appeared on his arm.

"Now then...let's duel!"

Allen hit a command on his own Disk, and the parallel blades spiraled into position in front of the device, locking together.

Allen-4000 Lp.

Batal-4000 Lp.

"I'll have the first move." Batal began, drawing his sixth card. "Come forth, **Beetle Blaster**!" A large anthropomorphic beetle with a cannon on it's back appeared. ( 1100ATK/1500DEF)

"When Beetle Blaster is Normal Summoned, I can discard one Insect-type Monster to destroy one card in your hand." He slipped a card into his discard slot. Insect Knight briefly appeared, being turned into a bolt of energy and loaded into the beetle's cannon. The Beetle aimed the weapon at Allen, who grunted as the blast hit one of the cards in his hand.

"Now discard it," commanded Batal.

Allen hung his head as he slipped it into his Disk's discard slot.

"Next I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." A card materiallized from golden squares.

"My turn. I draw!" shouted Allen. "I summon **Mitos Guardian.** " A gelatinous blue humanoid appeared. (0ATK/500DEF)

"When Mitos Guardian is Normal Summoned, it's automatically switched to defense mode." The figure crouched lightly, and covered it's face with a forearm.

"Now I'll end my turn."

Batal drew his card. "I summon **Insectagon Paratrooper**." A giant ladybug with turbine laden wings appeared. ( 900ATK/1000DEF)

"When I summon this Paratrooper, I can special summon another Level Four or lower Insectagon Monster from my deck. **Insectagon Brigadier**!" A humanoid red firefly with a musket appeared. ( 1400ATK/400DEF)

"And while I control another Insect-Type Monster, my Paratrooper's Level is treated as four." Batal clutched his fist. "I Overlay Level four Brigadier and Paratrooper!" The two insects swirled together as orange lights that entered into a red spiral.

" _Indestructible Insect Paragon, begin the slaughter and wreak havoc on the outer world!_ " Batal chanted. " _Xyz Summon! Shriek,_ _ **Insectagon Braineater**_!" A large insect beyond description appeared, with large mandibles and a sharp syringe-like proboscis. Two orbs of light orbited it's form. ( 2300ATK/2100DEF)

"That's...pretty freaking scary." Allen whispered in shock.

"Braineater! Destroy that pathetic Mitos Guardian!" The insect charged, echoing a bloodthirsty shriek, and impaled the gelatinous humanoid, splattering him everywhere.

Allen chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Just take a look." Allen said, as the gobbets of his monster reassembled themselves into two smaller copies of itself.

"Wh...what is this?"

"When a Mitos Guardian is destroyed in battle, I can special summon up to two more of him from my deck!" (500DEFx2)

Batal squinted at Allen. "Turn over."

"Draw!" exclaimed Allen. "I summon **Acrobat Mitos**!" A cat-like warrior with claws, feline ears and tail, carrying a dagger appeared. ( 1500ATK/700DEF)

"Once per turn, my Acrobat Mitos can attack you directly at half strength! Attack!" The feline warrior lunged past Batal's giant bugs, and slashed him.

Batal-3250 Lp.

Batal felt his lower abdomen. That slash felt all too real. He drew his hand back, a thick, luminous purple fluid dripping from his fingers.

"Y...you filthy human! How dare you strike me!"

"I take it you don't run afoul of many Psychic Duelists." Allen smirked. "I can manifest my monsters attacks as physical phenomena. How do _you_ like it?"

Batal's eyes bulged. "Don't you mock me! Just end your turn!"

Allen placed a card into his Disk's Spell & Trap Zone. "Your turn."

Batal drew again. "I again activate Beetle Blaster's effect!" He put the card into the discard area. Howling Insect appeared and was loaded into the cannon. It fired and shot one of the cards in Allen's hand. He discarded it.

"Now I'll use my Braineater to attack your Acrobat Mitos!" The tremendous insect charged, aiming to stab the cat-warrior with it's probocis.

"I activate Acrobat's ability!" Allen announced. "I can make your attack a direct one, but it's a halved damage blow too!"

Insectagon Braineater stabbed Allen's stomach.

Allen-2850 Lp.

"You fool! I activate my monster's effect! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can gain Life Points equal to the damage he just dealt you!"

The Insect absorbed one of the two orbs and Batal glowed with light.

Batal-4400 Lp.

"Beetle Blaster! Destroy a Mitos Guardian!" The cannon-backed beetle fired a laser bolt, reducing the slime being to a puddle.

"It is...your move."

"Draw!" Allen cried. "I activate Polymerization! This will merge my remaining Mitos Guardian with Acrobat Mitos to create **Amalgam** **Mitos**!" The slime being and the cat-like warrior swirled together in a vortex to create a blue-skinned draconic warrior with a spiked mace, and three sets of wings. ( 2600ATK/2200DEF)

"A Fusion Summon!" Batal chuckled. "Heh-heh-heh. How quaint."

"That's right, laugh it up. When Amalgam Mitos is successfully fused, I can add a Level six or higher monster from my deck to my hand." A card ejected from his deck, and he took it.

"Amalgam Mitos! Attack Insectagon Braineater!"

The draconic warrior flew at the hellish bug, and slammed it's head with the mace it carried.

"I activate my Trap!" Batal shouted. "Impenatrable Attack!" A card showing a female heroic figure leaping in to protect a male hero from an attack appeared. "Now thanks to this, I can either prevent myself from taking battle damage, or prevent my monster's destruction! I think I'll go with the latter."

A spinning energy barrier appeared, blocking the attack. Batal still shrunk back from the shockwave.

Batal-4100 Lp.

"Fine. The turn's through."

"I draw!" exclaimed Batal. He took the card in hand and smirked. "Looks like it's time for me to give you a little treat...I'll show you a beautiful thing that puts anything that a human like you can do to shame!" He held the card up high. "I activate the Spell Card Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

"That card!" gasped Allen.

"That's right! The signature card we use as our insignia! I rebuild the Overlay Network using Rank four Braineater!" The huge insect became an orb of red light that was engulfed in darkness, as reels of film encircled it.

" _Barian power born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth! Go Chaos Xyz Evolution_!" An image of a red door with a fiendish face on it appeared. It was swathed in chains but it burst open, regardless, as red energy exploded.

A new insect appeared on Batal's field. It was larger, and more mechanical looking than Braineater, and bore missile launchers on it's flanks. It's wings were lit aflame as they fluttered madly. Two crest-like Overlay Units bordered it, with metal casings containing red lightning. (2900ATK/2300DEF)

"Behold the majesty of **Chaos Xyz Insectagon Beasteater**!" The Barian yelled. "And now I use his ability! If he has Braineater as a Chaos Overlay Unit, I can expend one of them to forfeit his attack for the turn, and destroy one Monster on the field, inflicting it's attack points in damage to both players!" The corrupted Unit disappeared in sparkles of light, as the monster reared it's head, and spat a corrosive acid-like substance, which hit Amalgam Mitos, who shrieked, before exploding.

Allen and Batal grunted as the shards of the creature assailed them.

Allen-250 Lp.

Batal-1500 Lp.

"Seems you've reached the end of your rope, human!" Batal laughed. "Now, take this and die! Beetle Blaster direct attack!" The cannon wielding insect aimed it's blaster at Allen.

"Oh no!" One of the bystanders cried.

The bolt of energy discharged, barrelling across the duel field at Allen.

"From my graveyard..." the human began before rising at glaring at Batal. "I activate the ability of Necro Gardna!"

In an orb of purple light, a white-haired warrior with armor appeared. "Thanks to this, I can negate that attack!" The ghostly figure swatted the energy blast away before vanishing.

"So you make it out okay for one turn..." said Batal. "But with only 250 Life Points, you won't last long. Turn end!"

Allen closed his eyes, and drew his card. He looked at it, and smiled.

"Barian. It's over."

"Well of course it is!" Batal growled. "Just look at the stats!"

"No. I mean it's over for you." Allen continued, holding up a pair of cards, as two more slots opened up on either end of his Duel Disk. He showed the two cards, which shocked Batal.

"I...I've never seen cards like that!"

"Of course you haven't. It's a new type that you don't have access to! So without further ado, using Scale 1 Blazeborn Magician and Scale 7 Waterspout Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards in the new zones on either side of his Disk.

Two columns of light erupted into existence. In the first, a female spellcaster wearing red Egyptian motifs, and carrying a staff with a small blaze lit on the tip. The second column bore another female mage with blue Grecian robes, with a translucent azure veil over her face, and carrying a staff with a bubble on the end.

The two ascended into the air inside of the columns, as two numbers appeared under them. The numbers one and seven.

The image of a pendulum swinging back and forth appeared in the sky.

" _Swaying destiny now be guided by the just hand_!" chanted Allen. " _Power of the spirit, be harnessed by the will of humanity_! _Pendulum Summon_! _Appear, my monsters_!"

A portal opened between the magicians, and five lights flew out, each taking a solid form.

" **Hope Mitos**!" A small fairy with pearly white skin, golden flowing hair, wearing a fancy green coat, with matching skirt, and carrying a trumpet. ( 300ATK/300DEF)

" **Mitos Vanguard**!" A jackal-headed warrior with a longsword appeared. ( 1800ATK/1200DEF)

"And I believe you've already met my three Mitos Guardians!" The three gelatinous organisms reappeared. (0ATK/500DEFx3)

"What is the meaning of this!?" Batal demanded.

"This is a Pendulum Summon! A method of Special Summoning multiple monsters from ones hand or that are face-up in the Extra Deck," described Allen. "When a Pendulum Monster would be sent from the field to the graveyard, it's placed in the Extra Deck instead. I believe that's all the explanation you're going to get.

"I'm NEVER going to use the Xyz that you Barians have tainted!

"And by the way, the Pendulum Effect of Blazeborn Magician activates. Whenever I Pendulum Summon a monster, you're blasted with two-hundred points of damage per monster!"

The magician aimed her staff, and shot a small ball of fire at Batal, who stumbled backward.

Batal-500 Lp.

"So what!? I should tell you a little secret! Whenever I control my CXyz Insectagon Beasteater, HE'S the only Insect you can attack, so don't think you can get out of this by attacking Beetle Blaster!"

"Well that's fine by me, because he's going down," said Allen. "Level 2 Hope Mitos tunes two of my Level 3 Mitos Guardians!"

The fairy put her lips to her trumpet and blew, issuing a call to arms, before flying into the air and becoming two motes of light, which then became green rings that encircled the two slimy creatures, each of them becoming three stars.

" _O ruler of the realm of speed, come to my aide and smite these unwelcome invaders of your domain_!" chanted Allen. " _Synchro Summon_! _Come soaring from the plane of swiftness, my Duel Dragon_! _Roar,_ _ **Blue Horizon Dragon**_!"

In a flash of green light, a large, scale-less dragon with blue hide, violet eyes, and massive silvery wings appeared. It had no horns to be spoken of, but it's body was in a somewhat stream-lined shape. It seemed to be a cross between a Western-style and an Eastern-Style dragon. (2500ATK/2100DEF)

"I...I've never seen _that_ type of summoning before either!" cried Batal.

"It was a Synchro Summon," said Allen. "A summoning technique linked to the human spirit. Get ready, Barian. This is the power of humanity!"

"Feh!" Batal scoffed. "Then I'll just have to crush humanity under my heel!"

"That's not happening today! Blue Horizon Dragon! To battle!" The dragon flew into the sky above it's master.

"You're going to attack my Beasteater with a weaker monster?"

"He's not going to be weak for long! Reveal the face-down card! Ego Boost!" His facedown flipped up, a card depicting Lava Battleguard recoiling from the sight of a massive confident figure rising up behind a diminutive superhero. "This increases his attack power by 1000 points!" (2500-3500ATK)

"And when Blue Horizon battles an Xyz Monster, he gains 200 attack points for each Rank star it has. That monster's effect is also negated!" Blue Horizon Dragon roared as it flew higher. (3500-4500ATK)

"Now attack! Godspeed Flash Descent!" Allen commanded. The monster shrieked, flying down at Batal's Beasteater Insect, spinning halfway through the attack. It rammed through Beasteater, causing it to shatter upon impact.

Batal wailed as he was blown back, reverting back to his human disguise. He grunted as he collided with a wall.

Batal-0 Lp.

Allen laid a hand on Blue Horizon Dragon as it landed next to him. The dragon looked to him with a soft growl.

"One more victory, friend." Allen whispered as it disappeared. He started walking up to Batal, hoping to kick him while he was down. It wasn't an honorable move, but he hated the Barians with all his heart. To him, they weren't worthy of being shown any respect.

It wasn't to be, as a portal opened behind Batal.

Allen scowled as another figure appeared. It was a much taller man with a strong jaw, and cold blue eyes, wearing a black trenchcoat, leather gloves and boots.

"Hmph. Seems Batal got more than he bargained for." He scooped the Barian up and slung him over his shoulder. "He'll have to go inside a healing crystal for a while."

"HEY!" Allen roared. "Don't you turn your back on me!" He held up a Spell Card- an old one called Hinotama. A fireball flew from the illustration on it, directly at the two aliens.

Unfortunately, the two dissolved into light and entered the Overlay Network as it closed. The fireball flew off harmlessly into the sky.

"Damn it." Allen cursed. "Alright, you're safe for now, but next time we meet, you're going down."

 **0**

The other Barian, which had taken Batal laid him into a crystalline stasis chamber.

"Hmm...Pendulum, and Synchro...these two strange summoning abilities require analysis. Such strange things these humans are capable of.

"No matter. They will yield their world to us. Or they will perish..."

As he monologued, dozens of robed figures surrounded him. They all raised their Barian's Force cards.

"For the glory of Barian!" They all shouted.

 **The first battle has come to a close, but the war is just beginning.**

 **Card Index**

 **Beetle Blaster**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1100ATK/1500DEF**

 **You can discard one Insect-Type Monster from your hand, then destroy one card in your opponent's hand. This is not treated as discarding the opponent's card.**

 **Mitos Guardian**

 **Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Effect/0atk/500def**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, switch it to face-up defense position. If this card is destroyed by battle, Special Summon up to two more "Mitos Guardian" from your deck.**

 **Insectagon Paratrooper**

 **Level 3/EARTH/Insect/Effect/900ATK/1000DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one Level 4 "Insectagon" monster from your deck. While you control an "Insectagon" monster other than "Insectagon Paratrooper" this card's Level is treated as 4.**

 **Insectagon Brigadier**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Insect/Effect/1400ATK/1100DEF**

 **When this card attacks a monster, increase it's ATK by 500.**

 **Insectagon Braineater**

 **Rank 4/EARTH/Insect/Xyz/Effect/2300ATK/2100DEF**

 **2 Level 4 Insect-Type monsters**

 **When this card inflicts direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, you can detach one Xyz Material; gain Lp equal to the damage inflicted.**

 **Acrobat Mitos**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1700ATK/500DEF**

 **You can halve this card's ATK until the End Phase of this turn; it can declare a direct attack. If this card is targeted for an attack, you can change it to a direct attack. If so, apply half the attacking monster's ATK as battle damage.**

 **Amalgam Mitos**

 **Level 9/DARK/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/2600ATK/2200DEF**

 **2 or more "Mitos" monsters.**

 **Apply the following effects depending on the number of monsters used for this card's Fusion Summon:**

 **2- When this card is Fusion Summoned, add one Level 6 or higher Monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **3- This card gains 800ATK**

 **4-When this card deals battle damage to your opponent, draw two cards.**

 **5 or more-This card is unaffected by other card effects.**

 **These affects accumulate.**

 **CXyz Insectagon Beasteater**

 **Rank 5/DARK/Insect/Xyz/Effect/2900ATK/2300DEF**

 **3 Level 5 Insect-Type Monsters**

 **While you control this card, your opponent cannot target other Insect-Type Monsters for attacks. If this card has "Insectagon Braineater" as Xyz Material, you can remove one Xyz Material from this card; target one monster your opponent controls; destroy it and inflict damage to both players equal to it's ATK.**

 **Blazeborn Magician**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Spellcaster/Pendulum/Effect/1200atk/800def**

 **Flavor Text:** _ **A young maiden that became a Spellcaster to protect the imperial throne. She, along with her sister Waterspout, though polar opposites, are an unbeatable force when together.**_

 **Pendulum Effect: If this card is in your blue Pendulum Zone when you Pendulum Summon a Monster, inflict 200 damage to your opponent x the number of monsters summoned.**

 **Waterspout Magician**

 **Level 6/WATER/Spellcaster/Pendulum/600ATK/1500def**

 **Flavor Text:** _ **A young maiden that became a Spellcaster to protect the imperial throne. She, along with her younger sister Blazeborn, though polar opposites, are an unbeatable force when together.**_

 **Pendulum Effect: If this card is in your red Pendulum Zone, Pendulum Monsters sent from your hand or deck to the graveyard are placed face-up in the Extra Deck instead.**

 **Hope Mitos**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/300ATK/300DEF**

 _ **Flavor Text: A sprite that supports those who seek a better world. She longs to be friends with everyone.**_

 **Mitos Vanguard**

 **Level 4/EARTH/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1800ATK/1200DEF**

 **While you control this card, if a "Mitos" monster battles a defense position monster your opponent controls and destroys it in battle, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.**

 **Blue-Horizon Dragon**

 **Level 8/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/Effect/2500ATK/2100DEF**

 **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **When this card battles an Xyz Monster, that monster's effect is negated, and this card gains 200ATK x that monster's Rank.**

 **Next chapter: Another young man accepts an invitation to meet a mysterious duelist in a secluded bunker three miles below the Earth's surface, but there is more danger than he realizes. Be here for Chapter 2: Dragon Seeker!**


	2. Dragon Seeker

Inside an enigmatic pod-like vehicle, a fellow of about 22 sits in the backseat, while it is piloted by two cloaked men.

This young man has short blond hair, blue eyes, and wears a white jacket with multiple pockets, and matching white pants and grey shirt. He also wears black penny-loafers.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the young man.

"Patience, Mr. Marr." The driver said. "Our leader _requested_ an audience with you. You are not a prisoner."

"I know. I just feel that you two are being unnecessarily secretive about this whole thing."

"You don't like our methods?" The shotgun rider asked. "We are experiencing tragic times, Mr. Marr. In these tragic times, we have to keep our affairs a secret, lest the enemy get an upper-hand."

"I just hate it when I'm not duly informed." The young man with the surname of Marr said. "And it's Jacob. Jacob Marr."

The two cloaked strangers glanced back and forth at each other and shared a chuckle.

"We're here." The driver said as he parked. Removing the seat belt, he and his friend got out of the vehicle. Jacob followed. He noted a salty scent, leading him to suspect that they were in the tropics.

The three men approached a small hillside, studded with a door. Looking at it from a far-off distance, it would seem like part of the rock.

One of the two cloaked ones held up what looked like an ID card, and the door opened slowly.

"Step inside."

The three of them entered the door, which closed behind them.

Jacob looked around. They were in an elevator that was no more than seven feet in either direction. It slowly began it's descent.

The boy made particular note of the number of floors. "F...Five-hundred floors?"

The driver chuckled. "Heh-heh. Yes, this is a rather... **big** complex."

Jacob saw fit to keep his mouth shut, but was getting impatient, tapping his foot after several minutes. He made not that the elevator had an unusual mode of travel. It didn't simply move vertically, it also moved horizontally at times.

Finally, the elevator stopped at the designation Floor 350-Room Alpha.

"Our leader...wishes to speak to you alone." The cloaked gentleman said. "Go on now."

Jacob cautiously exited the elevator, which closed and took the two strangers away. He turned his attention to the spacious room itself, a place with strange objects and artifacts. Scientific equipment also lined the numerous tables and shelves.

In the corner was a small study, a man reclining in a chair. He clutched a transluscent black tablet computer shining with blue light.

"Ah. You're here." He rose from the chair and turned to him. To Jacob's confusion, he was no older than him, a caucasian guy with brown hair, with flecks of blond. He was wearing a suede jacket and black pants.

"Jacob Marr. Thank you for coming..."

"Who are you?" Jacob asked. "I felt a strange presence ever since I stepped onto the island, and it seems to be centered around you."

The man smirks. "Forgive my poor manners. You can call me Ziro."

"Okay then, Ziro. What did you take time out of my day for? I was in the middle of something important."

"Yes, I know. You're the leader of the Resistance against the Barian army," noted Ziro. "And the only one that can help me finally end this war."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Ziro smirked again, and chuckled. "What if I told you that I stumbled onto a cosmic source of power that is the polar opposite of the energy that the Barians employ? That I have discovered a means of harnessing and instrumenting it?"

"Go on."

"You see, the energy that the Barians use is called 'Chaos.' It's a primordial power that existed before light and darkness were seperated, and it exists within the human heart."

"Wait, how could the same essence exist in both Barians, _and_ humans?" asked Jacob. He felt a little uncomfortable. This man's suave demeanor and odd aura put him off his edge.

"That's the point, Mr. Marr. When a Barian wins a duel against a human being in this altered atmosphere, using their true form, the human isn't simply _killed_.

"They're _reincarnated_."

"Reincarnated?"

" _As_ a Barian." Ziro continued.

"But...that's impossible! That...can't be..." Jacob gasped, in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true, Jacob. It appears that the majority, if not _all_ the Barians were one of our race at one time.

"And they want to either destroy the human race, or change us into them."

Jacob bashed his fist into the desk. "Bastards!"

"Careful, that's titanium. You'll hurt yourself."

He rubbed his fist. "Sorry about that."

Ziro waved his hand flippantly. "Never you mind that."

"So, how did you find this power on the reverse side of Chaos?" asked Jacob.

His host turned around and folded his arms behind his back. "It happened roughly two years after the initial attack, twelve years ago.

"Then, I was a boy of only ten. My brother was a brave duel soldier, fighting the enemy with all his passion. I looked up to him from the bottom of my young heart.

"But then...that cursed day.

"My brother was battling a particularly powerful duelist- a Barian General. He lost, and was taken from me."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's not your fault," said Ziro. "It's those monsters that did it. Those filthy creatures from the red depths of the world of Chaos!

"But enough about that. After he was defeated, the Barians burned down my hometown, leaving me to wander the world. My mind was set on one thing: to become strong, and crush them all with my own two hands.

"And eventually, I did become stronger. MUCH stronger. One day, I was stranded in the desert, dying of thirst, when suddenly, a radiant figure appeared before me.

"It was a pearly white figure with gems studded all over his body. He claimed to be of a place called the Astral World, a place devoid of Chaos. He bestowed a blessing on me, restoring my health, and granting me the power to drive back the Chaos within my own heart.

"Without this infectious Chaos, I discovered that I had grown more powerful, but the being told me that this gift was only for me to act as a soldier in the war against Barian."

"That's an interesting story," Jacob began,"but what does it have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with me. You see...you too have been touched by Astral World, but you don't know it. The messenger gave me a certain card which housed all my new ability, and told me to unite it with it's 'brother'.

"You have this...'brother card' on your person right now. You've used it to win many duels and battles for the sake of humanity."

Jacob took out his deck and scanned through the cards. He showed one to Ziro. "It wouldn't happen to be this one, would it?"

Ziro smiled. "Yes, that's the one. Jacob Marr! Let me have that card, and stand at my side against our mutual foe, and drive them from this world!"

Jacob frowned. "No thanks. It's better off in my deck."

"Somehow I knew you would be reluctant. That's the Chaos in _your_ heart, the inner darkness of vanity." Ziro continued. "Allow me to heal you."

Jacob stepped back a bit, but was then hit with a shockwave that knocked the air right out of him!

"What-!?" He gasped. It was an invisible attack, but it felt mightier than a fist slugging him in the chest.

"Now hand the card over, or simply join me. It would work for us no matter whose deck it's in."

Jacob growled. "If you want the card, then just duel me for it!"

Ziro scratched his chin. "An amusing prospect. Very well, we'll play with ante rules. Though you didn't seem to bring a Duel Disk with you. I shall have my servants fetch us two." He hit a pager on the desk.

"Bring a pair of Disks to location 350 Alpha."

" _As you wish._ " A voice said.

"If I win, I shall take your 'brother card,' but if _you_ win, I'll give you mine and let you leave this place." Ziro said, returning his attention to Jacob. The elevator pinged, as two more masked men came into the room, each clutching two light blue scythe-like Duel Disks, not unlike those used by the old organization called Paradius and Doma.

Each of the two servants latched one onto either Ziro or Jacob's left arm as each of them loaded their respective decks into the holding chamber.

"Before we begin...show our friend what the two of you **really** look like."

The two servants removed their masks, revealing their faces. They both seemed to be men in their early thirties with exotic bronzed skin. Until they lowered their hoods and their entire visage _changed_.

Jacob almost wretched at the sight. They had more human-like faces than Barians did, still bearing human noses and mouths, but had lime-green skin, and pink eyes. Their skin was riddled with small bumps.

"Surprised?" Ziro asked. "This is their _true form_. Like the old phrase from Hamlet: To thine own self be true."

"What... _are_ they?"

"They are an articifical race that I engineered using the Astral powers I attained. I call them Synthians. The males have a bumpy complexion, and green skin, while the females have almost perfect skin, tinged a sky blue, with vibrant flowing hair."

"So you gave the boys negative sex characteristics, and gave the girls all the positive ones?" Jacob inquired. "That's not exactly fair."

"The females **love** our...'negative sex characteristics'." The first Synthian countered. "They actually prefer males with a large quantity of facial risings."

"Besides, giving the males such an appearance instills humility, depriving them of narcisism and vanity." Ziro added.

"How is this even possible?" The bewildered leader asked.

"The powers the Astral being gave me also increased my intellect, to the point of being able to put other beings under my control. Are you aware of the CRISPER method?"

"No, should I be?"

"It's a method of sort of picking out the bad places in a DNA strand, such as damaged genetic code, or negative genes. One could make it so their offspring doesn't inherit lactose intolerance, or freckles, or even a cancer gene!

"I possessed a large group of the world's top genetic researchers to rewrite the genetic code of human DNA to create my Synthan race, and train them to become duel soldiers in my own private army. What's more, I also had them program a supercomputer to do all this, so I no longer needed the scientists. They were harmlessly dropped back into society without any memory of all the happenings on this little island. As to answer the question of how I got all the spare human DNA, I had to make off with some frozen embryos.

"But...that's insane! You're no better than the Barians! You just... _created_ a new race of people, and use them like lambs to the slaughter!?" Jacob shouted.

"It's only logical," said Ziro. "In order to defeat the enemy, we must adapt to fight on even, or greater ground. This is just my answer to them using our own race against us!"

"I've had enough!" said Jacob. "Whatever's so special about the card you want from me, you can kiss your plans for it goodbye. I'm going to take you down!" He hit a command on the Duel Disk, and it extended three card zones from inside the two that were seen.

"Let's duel!"

Ziro turned his own Disk on.

"Fine..." the madman said. "I will show you the force of a god!"

Ziro-4000 Lp.

Jacob-4000 Lp.

The two duelists pulled their first five cards.

"I'll start. Draw!" Jacob said. "I summon **Holon Viper**!" With a hiss, a large serpent with ice-like armor emanating pale light appeared. ( 1200ATK/800DEF)

"Now it's effect activates, letting me add another monster with the word Holon in it's name from my deck to my hand." He took a card and shuffled the deck. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Ziro scratched his chin. "Holon...the only particle that remains active at absolute zero. Interesting."

"Just draw your card." Jacob demanded. His opponent did so.

"I summon **Birth Knight of the Flame**." In a flash of celestial light, a fiery warrior with a blazing cape and gold armor, carrying an ornate javelin appeared. ( 1700ATK/200DEF)

"As long as this monster is face-up, it's Level is treated as 8." Ziro said. "Go, my Knight! Slay his Viper with Javelin of Creation!" The knight hollered before skewering the serpent.

Jacob-3500 Lp.

"I activate the Trap Card **Holon Burst**!" Jacob's face-down lifted up, a card with the image of a dog-like being with icy armor and pale luminous skin rising from the earth. "This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below Holon monster from my deck when one is destroyed! Appear, **Holon Hound**!" The canine from the card artwork appeared with a howl. ( 1900ATK/400DEF)

"And when one Holon Hound is Special Summoned under any circumstance, the rest of the pack follows!" Jacob continued, holding up two new cards. Another pair of the telltale canine appeared, all three howling triumphantly. (1900ATKx2)

"Seems my Knight's in trouble. But just like your monsters, my Birth Knights never fight alone. When Birth Knight of the Flame destroys a monster in battle, I can Special Summon another Birth Knight monster from my deck. I summon Birth Knight of the Sea!"

In a swirling whirpool, a knight wearing chain-mail and carrying a trident appeared. He wore a cape made of seaweed. (1300ATK/2000DEF)

"Like the Flame, Birth Knight of the Sea is always treated as Level 8 when face-up on the field."

' _He_ _ **must**_ _be plotting an Xyz Summon._ ' Jacob thought. ' _But what?_ '

Ziro smirked, and chuckled a little. "Mr. Marker. You are going to regret not complying with my very simple request. But now, there is no going back. You will know the horror of 'God'."

' _"God?"_ '' Jacob gulped as he said mentally.

Ziro raised his arm. "I overlay the two Level 8 Birth Knights!" The two warriors turned into red and blue orbs of light. The two ascended into the air, and rather than forming a spiral portal, the two orbs compressed into one small orb.

"What kind of Xyz-" Jacob said before being interrupted.

" _Behold, as the power of creation invokes a new big bang_! _The dawn of a new creation_!" Ziro chanted, eyes closed and arms raised high. "XYZ SUMMON!" The orb became a solid ball of crystal, that exploded into light.

Jacob was cast into terror at the sight of the new beast that now faced him. A truly enormous, vaguely humanoid dragon, that actually tore away the boundary of the room, thus widening it and heightening the ceiling. It's chest was covered in thick spiky amethyst crystal, with ruby, sapphire, emerald and opal stones studded into it's shining flesh. It's eyes were black with red spirals inside that seemed to spin on their own. Two large armored wings with golden membranes flowed behind it, and it's claws shone of the same precious metal, it's teeth baring silver plating. Two Overlay Units orbited around it.

"GIVE THE ROAR OF CREATION, GALAXY-EYES...BOSON DRAGON!" Ziro cried with all his lung power. The enormous dragon roared, shaking the whole of the complex. (4000ATK/3000DEF)

"G...Galaxy-Eyes...B...Boson Dragon..." Jacob murmured. He had heard the stories of Kite Tenjo's own Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, and even rumors of a Barian holding his own Galaxy-Eyes card, but he was certain that even those beasts would shrink back out of intimidation.

"I see that you're quite frightened. You should be. This is the card that the Astral being gave me. My powers originated from it. Allow me to explain it's OWN powers. When Boson Dragon is Special Summoned, I can instantaneously Special Summon two monsters from my deck with 2000 or less attack points. I summon **Birth Knight of Ra and Birth Knight of Konsu**!"

Two more knights, one bearing the head of an eagle, and another bearing the head of a raven appeared. Both wielded scimitars, and wore egyptian-style clothing, gold and black respectively. (2000ATK/1000DEF)(1000ATK/2000DEF)

"When Birth Knight of Ra is summoned, I can draw one card," said Ziro. "And when Birth Knight of Konsu is summoned, I can send one card in your hand to the graveyard at random!"

The card closest to Jacob's thumb glowed with blue light. "Seems it's that one."

"Smartass." Jacob growled, slipping it into the graveyard of the Disk.

Ziro recoiled, seething sarcastically. "Ts-s-s-s! I don't care for that kind of language."

"And I don't care about that. Is it my turn already?" Ziro nodded. "Good. I draw.

"Here's my Spell Card: **Holon Hope**!" The card held an image of a shining shard of ice floating in the water. "If I control at least two Holon monsters, I can add one Level 7 or higher Holon monster from my deck to my hand!"

He removed a card from his deck, and held it high. "And now, I tribute two Holon Hounds to summon a beast of unfaltering strength! A raging soul within the depths of the chasm of my own cold heart!" The two hounds disappeared. "A monster more savage than the mightiest blizzard! Appear!"

An ornament appeared in his hand, resembling a cross made of ice. He threw it into the air. "Roar, **Galaxy-Eyes Holon Dragon**!" In a flash of light, another vaguely humanoid dragon with ice armor covering it's shins, arms, shoulders and wings appeared. It's body shone with a white light. (3000ATK/2500DEF)

"So this is the "brother" to my Boson Dragon," said Ziro. "I AM impressed."

"You should be quaking in your boots!" shouted Jacob. "When Galaxy-Eyes Holon Dragon is summoned, it negates the effects of all other cards on the field! Go, Flash-Freeze!"

"What!?"

The frozen Galaxy-Eyes shrieked, emitting a cold aura that began to freeze the floor of the widened office. Boson Dragon growled as he and the two Birth Knights were covered in frost. The remaining Holon Hound was also coated in it.

"Furthermore, my opponent's set cards are 'frozen' in set position, unable to be flipped face-up or activated!"

"That puts a damper on things...slightly."

"And now, Holon Dragon attack with Holon Scream of Devestation!" The dragon roared, gathering icy energy in it's jaw. "Destroy Birth Knight of Ra!" It fired the destructive blast at the holy warrior, disintegrating it.

Ziro recoiled as his Life took a hit.

Ziro-3000 Lp.

"A paltry move. I activate Birth Knight of Ra's ability. I can Special Summon **Birth Knight of Horus** from my deck!" A falcon-headed warrior appeared with a shriek. ( 3000ATK/2000DEF) "As well as allowing me to send Birth Knight of Konsu to my graveyard to summon **Birth Knight of Set**!" The raven-headed knight disappeared and was replaced by a wicked warrior with the head of a jackal(though more savage looking than most representations of Anubis). (2000ATK/3000DEF)

"So now he pulls out one geared towards power...not good..." Jacob threw a card into his Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Turn end!"

Ziro drew his next card."During my Standby Phase, if I control both Horus and Set, one of them has to be destroyed. They are mortal enemies and cannot stand each others presence. I destroy Birth Knight of Horus!" The falconhead diety rose into the air and vanished. "Next, I'll treat you to Set's ability. I call it... **Dark Feast...** "

Jacob was floored as his left arm flung outward, trembling. The jackal headed warrior licked his chops as the top two cards of the duelist's deck flew out and into it's mouth.

"In Duel Monsters terms, once per turn, I can send two cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard."

"Spectacular." Jacob mused sarcastically. "I'm going to get those back, right?"

"Now for our dragons to clash. Boson Dragon attack Holon Dragon!" The larger Galaxy-Eyes opened it's jaws and poured energy into it's jaw resembling an atom. "Higgs Burst of Divinity!" The dragon roared and shot a humongous oscillating sphere from it's mouth at Jacob's own Galaxy-Eyes.

"I activate the effect of my Quickplay Spell Card!" Jacob said, hitting a button on his Disk. " **Galaxy Deflection!** "

The card flipped up showing an image of the fiery form of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon deflecting a blast from Photon Dragon. The blast ricocheted off of a mystic barrier and flew at Number 104: Masquerade.

"That card isn't in my archives..." Ziro noted.

"Even I honestly don't know where it came from. I found it with my own Galaxy-Eyes in a tunnel deep underground in the Arctic Circle. I was on an expedition to find a way on this Earth to travel to the Barian's base and lead a battalion into it. But instead I found a frozen altar with the cards inside.

"So let me tell you what this miracle card does...If you attack a 'Galaxy-Eyes' monster on my field, that attack is bounced right off of him, and instead one of your other monsters is nuked!"

The freezing dragon roared again, manifesting a barrier in the form of the Northern Lights. The atomic burst bounced off the shield, and instead destroyed Birth Knight of Set.

"And when this happens, you get blasted for 3000 points of damage!" Jacob added.

This time, Holon Dragon charged it's own energy in it's jaw and shot it straight at Ziro.

"You lose!"

Ziro scoffed. "I think not. When Birth Knight of Set is destroyed, I take no further damage this turn, and ALL monsters on the field are obliterated!" The jackal headed warrior laughed darkly as a shadowy essence arose from his form. The shadow took on the form of a giant serpent, that roared, preparing to strike Boson Dragon and Holon Dragon.

"But unfortunately for you...Boson Dragon is unaffected by the effects of monsters and traps. So should you know that your own Holon Dragon's ability had no concrete effect."

The serpent flew at Holon Dragon, coiling around it and dragging it down into a graveyard portal.

"Dammit." cursed Jacob. "Oh well...at least I negated that beast's attack..."

"I set one more card and end my turn..." Ziro added. "But during the end phase when Birth Knight of Set is destroyed, I can special summon Birth Knight of Horus from my graveyard." The holy knight reappeared. (3000ATK)

"These guys just don't give up, do they?"

"They are called "Birth Knights" for a reason...they carry the same essence of creation that my own Galaxy-Eyes carries!"

"Whatever. It's my turn. I draw!" Jacob said.

' _I hope this works..._ ' "I summon **Holon Mirror** in defense mode." A strange mirror appeared, being carried by a small icy figure resembling an elf. (0ATK/ 0DEF.)

"This little guy can be Special Summoned in defense mode when my opponent controls monsters and I don't. Next I Normal Summon **Holon Spearman.** " A more human figure wearing a blue jumpsuit with metal boots and gloves carrying an ice-tipped spear appeared. (1500ATK/0DEF)

"Now my Mirror's effect activates. When I Normal Summon a Holon monster, it inflicts damage equal to that Monster's attack points to you!"

The mirror shone with light before a spectral image of the Spearman leapt from it and stabbed Ziro in the arm.

Ziro-1500 Lp.

"You may talk a big game, but our difference in Life Points seems to speak for itself." said Jacob.

"Boast while you can. I'll tame your dragon by the end of this duel."

"Whatever. I play one more card face-down and end my turn."

Ziro drew his card. "I activate the Equip Spell **Boson Friction**. This card can only be equipped to a Boson monster. It gains 500attack points for every monster my opponent controls and inflicts piercing battle damage whenever it battles!" (4000-5000ATK)

Jacob gasped. "But...but that means..."

"This duel is over, Mr. Marker. "Galaxy-Eyes Boson Dragon! Attack Holon Mirror with Higgs Friction Burst!" The dragon roared again, pooling an oscillating ball of energy in it's mouth. It shot the ball at mirror-toting elf.

Jacob smirked. "You think it's called a mirror for the hell of it?! I activate Holon Mirror's effect! By tributing a Holon monster I can make BOTH players take damage from this battle!"

Holon Spearman disappeared, and the mirror shone with light. When the energy ball struck, it exploded violently, sending shockwaves through the entire subterranean base. Anyone topside would be in a state of panic, as the waves surrounding the island were being forced back to sea by the force of the underground battle.

Ziro and Jacob were both thrown back, hitting opposite sides of the room.

Ziro-0 Lp.

Jacob-0 Lp.

DRAW.

The two Synthians that watched rushed to their master's aide.

"Master Ziro!" The first of the green-faced men cried. They both stooped to help him up, but he slapped their hands away and pointed in Jacob's direction. He was making a break for the elevator.

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "Go and get him! Do NOT kill him."

The two humanoids dashed at Jacob, but he leapt back, kicking one of them in the chest, shoving him back into his friend. The elevator opened, allowing the leader of the Resistance to enter, and hit the 1st floor button. The door shut quickly, and the mechanism whirred to life.

"What should we do now?" The second Synthian asked.

Ziro grit his teeth. "Let him go. We'll keep tabs on Mr. Marker, and claim his Galaxy-Eyes when the time is right. He has made his choice to stand against us. He must be terminated."

Outside, Jacob was already on his way out to see on a conveniently placed speedboat that the madman's soldiers must use when they were sent on more "mundane" missions.

' _Ziro...I don't know why you want my Galaxy-Eyes card, but I can't let you take it. I have to use it. To protect our world._

He pulled out a satellite phone from his pocket and dialed a number. It rang for a bit until someone answered.

"Stan. Yeah, it's me. Listen friend, you have no idea what I just went through. I need you to trace this signal. Why? Because I'm in the middle of a bloody ocean! What ocean? I have no idea! Just use the satellite! Don't get snippy with me! Just send a chopper. I have a LOT of crucial information."

He hung up, but turned his attention to the sputtering of the speedboats engine. Apparently Ziro's soldiers forgot to fuel it up.

"Oh that's just perfect." Jacob said, whiping sweat from his brow, awaiting the helicopter he had requested. This was going to be a long day.

 **Card Index**

 **Holon Viper**

 **Level 3/WATER/Reptile/Effect/1200ATK/800DEF.**

 **When tis card is Normal Summoned, you can add one "Holon" Monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Holon Burst**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **When a Level 4 or lower "Holon" monster you control is destroyed, Special Summon another Level 4 or Lower "Holon" monster from your deck.**

 **Holon Hound**

 **Level 4/WATER/Beast/Effect/1900ATK/400DEF.**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of "Holon Hounds" from your hand, deck, graveyard, or Banished Zone.**

 **Holon Hope**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **If you control 2 or more "Holon" monsters, add one Level 7 or higher "Holon" monster from your deck to your hand.**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Holon Dragon**

 **Level 8/WATER/Dragon/Effect/3000ATK/2500DEF**

 **You can Normal Summon this card with three tributes. If you do, all your opponent's monster's ATK and DEF become 0, and they cannot change their battle positions as long as they remain face-up on the field. When this card is Normal Summoned, negate the effects of all other monsters on the field, also your opponent's Set Spell & Trap Cards cannot be activated. If this card attacks a monster, that attack target loses 500ATK and DEF for that battle only. **

**Galaxy Deflection**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **If your opponent declares an attack on a "Galaxy-Eyes" monster you control, negate that attack, then select one monster your opponent controls; destroy it and if you do, inflict 3000 damage to your opponent.**

 **Holon Mirror**

 **Level 1/WATER/Fairy/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you control none, you can Special Summon this card(from your hand). If this card is targeted for an attack and you would take damage, Tribute 1 "Holon" monster except this card; BOTH players take battle damage from this battle.**

 **Holon Spearman**

 **Level 4/WATER/Warrior/Effect/1500ATK/0DEF**

 **As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all WATER monsters you control can inflict piercing battle damage.**

 **Birth Knight of the Flame**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/1700ATK/200DEF**

 **This card's Level is always treated as 8. If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Birth Knight" monster from your deck.**

 **Birth Knight of the Tide**

 **Level 4/WATER/Warrior/Effect/**

 **This card's Level is always treated as 8. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, draw 1 card.**

 **Birth Knight of Ra**

 **Level 6/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/2000ATK/1000DEF.**

 **This card's Level is always treated as 8. If this card is Special Summoned, draw 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Birth Knight" monster from your deck. It cannot be removed from the field by battle or card effects, or be placed in face-down defense position this turn.**

 **Birth Knight of Konsu**

 **Level 5/DARK/Fairy/Effect/1000ATK/2000DEF.**

 **This card's Level is always treated as 8. If this card is Special Summoned, select 1 card at random from your opponent's hand and discard it.**

 **Birth Knight of Horus**

 **Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/3000ATK/2000DEF.**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can Tribute 1 "Birth Knight" monster on your field; Special Summon 1 "Birth Knight" monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard with the same Attribute, but 2 Levels higher than the Tributed monster. If you control "Birth Knight of Set", select and send it or this card to the graveyard.**

 **Birth Knight of Set**

 **Level 8/DARK/Fiend/Effect/2000ATK/3000DEF.**

 **Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of a "Birth Knight" card. Once per turn, you can send two cards from the top of your opponent's deck to the graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, banish it; you take no further damage this turn, and destroy all monsters on the field, and cards in the Pendulum Zones.**

 **Boson Friction**

 **Equip Spell Card**

 **Equip only to a "Boson" monster. It gains 500ATK for each monster your opponent controls, and when it battles a defense position monster with DEF lower than the equipped monster's ATK, inflict piercing battle damage.**

 **Galaxy-Eyes Boson Dragon**

 **Rank 8/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Effect/4000atk/3000def.**

 **2 Level 8 monsters.**

 **When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 2 Monsters from your deck with 2000 or less ATK. This card is unaffected by Monster/Trap Card Effects. More info to come later in the story.**

 _ **As the battle unfolded between Ziro and Jacob, Allen Lassley, holder of one of the mysterious "Duel Dragons" is undergoing his own set of trials and tribulations. Be here for Chapter 3: Apprentice Magician!**_


	3. Apprentice Magician

After his battle with Batal, Allen had spent the next week riding home. He was on his way to Mettleburg, Illinois, a town roughly 85 miles from Chicago. It suffered from a very small crime rate, unlike the Windy City, and was largely unaffected by the war.

The indigo motorcycle pulled up into the driveway of a single-story house. Allen lived here alone, with only a cat named Eck to keep him company. Of course he had neighbors, but he didn't care for them.

The Duel Soldier entered the house, taking off his helmet and stretching his arms. "Eck! Hungry, boy?"

As he said this, a largely white cat with a black tail and patch on his head bounded into the kitchen, mewling.

Allen stooped down to pour Eck some Meow Mix, but squinted. Turning up his head, he detected another presence in the house. He took his Duel Disk, and latched it to his arm.

"Alright, come out!" He demanded. "I know you're there. I should warn you, I'm a Psychic Duelist, and I tend to _blast_ first and ask questions never!"

Save for the cat's noisy eating, no sound could be heard.

"Don't make me fire a warning shot." Allen continued, holding up a familiar Spell Card used by Marik Ishtar bearing images of fireballs.

Without warning, he was caught off guard by a tackle from an unknown assailant!

Allen fell to the floor, and was held down by a younger Asian boy with black hair, wearing a Chicago Bull's jersey, and jeans. The young man leapt up. "Touch-down!" He shouted with glee. "Kevin Huang takes it all!"

"Ugh..." Allen rubbed his head, which hit the cabinet behind him. "Geez, Kevin you really need to be more careful. I could'a Hinotama'd you, y'know."

"Hey, you asked me to keep a lookout. I could've said no and let your cat starve." Kevin said, walking to the fridge. "By the way your milk's expired."

"Thanks. I'll put it on the list."

"So, uh...where you been?"

"I just came from St. Louis. It's completely destroyed."

"From those freaky 'aliens' that everybody's so hung up about?"

"Barians, Kevin. They're called Barians," said Allen.

"Whatever you say. I've never seen one of them."

"Pray that you don't. Or else you'll more than likely regret it. Then again, unless they transform you won't know it."

The two minced a few more words before Allen turned on the TV. It never really showed anything besides the news or emergency updates.

The world no longer held Duel Monsters Tournaments, or really played sports anymore. And with no real enemy but the Barians, there were no more all-human wars fought with guns, planes or bombs.

" _And so we stand in reverence of the victims of the St. Louis attack._ " A female reporter described. " _New York City, Chicago, DC, and San Francisco are all stepping up their security. Our overseas allies are doing the same in their largest cities._

" _We now go to Dr. Darfen, our lead researcher on the enemy. Doctor?_ "

The camera panned to a portly man with a goatee and messy unparted hair. " _Thank you, Diane. Due to these invader's properties as energy beings, we've been unable to actually capture them, when awake. As soon as we close in, they teleport to their base using a portal similar to that which appears during what is called an Xyz Summon._

" _This does not mean that we're entirely in the dark. When they engage an enemy, they are capable of conjuring up a working Duel Disk and Decks of Duel Monsters cards at will. It is as of yet unknown how they do this. Furthermore we've been able to examine their bodies. Conventional X-Ray technology malfunctions in their presence, but scans from more advanced technology can tell us that they have strange crystalline hearts._ "

" _Dr. Darfen, you referred to them as 'energy beings'...what exactly does that mean?_ "

" _It means that these creatures are solid forms made of energy itself._ "

" _Does that mean that they can't die?_ "

" _No, of course not. Everything dies. We just haven't seen them die._ "

" _And what would you recommend anyone to do if they encounter a Barian_?"

" _Well Diane, they more than likely wouldn't be aware that they WERE a Barian, because of their cloaking ability to appear as human beings. Though recent technological advancements have allowed us to tell the difference._

" _But I can say this- you'd better be a good duelist. No. A great duelist._ "

Suddenly, much to Kevin and Allen's shock, a man ran onto the screen and grabbed the camera.He had a crazed face with greasy black hair.

" _Repent, sinners_!" He cried. " _Repent and bow before the new gods, or you shall be destroyed! Renounce your sins of defiance and accept their rule! They will grant us their strength and lead us to the new paradise! Repent! Repent! Repen-AH_!"

He was silenced by two security guards leaping on him. The sounds of fistfalls could be heard. Allen shut the TV off.

"What the fuck was wrong with him?" Kevin asked.

"Some people think that the Barians are angels or gods that want to carry them off into paradise, or that will give them their power," replied Allen. "They're radicals that will do anything to please them."

"That's crazy..."

"I know."

"Allen...can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Will you teach me how to duel?"

Allen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Look, Kevin. I don't know what they've told you, but this business isn't all it's cracked up to be. We don't duel for fun anymore. It's warfare now."

Kevin frowned. "Come on, Allen. My great-grandfather and his wife came to this country to escape communism and overcrowding. He made America his home. Now since the countries of the world all came together, we don't fight or subjugate each other. We just fight to protect our whole species! So I'm asking you again. Teach me how to duel, so I can fight to save our world!"

Allen looked him in the eye. "Sure. I'll teach you."

 **0**

Over the course of several days, Allen taught Kevin the fundamentals of Duel Monsters, and allowed him to construct his own deck from cards in his collection. Now the two stood across from each other in the houses large basement.

Allen attached his Duel Disk to his arm. Kevin did the same with a Disk that startlingly enough resembled that of Yusei Fudo.

"Okay Kevin, it's time to put into practice what you've learned."

"Right, Allen. Let's do this!"

The two activated their Disks.

Allen-4000 Lp.

Kevin-4000 Lp.

"I'll go first! Draw!" Kevin declared. "I summon **Battlesage Cloke** in attack mode." A strange Spellcaster wearing a black and blue cloak and carrying a dagger with a Spell Counter insignia on it appeared. (1800atk/800def)

"That's enough for now."

"My turn. I draw!" Allen shouted. "I summon Mitos Vanguard!" The Anubis-like warrior appeared with a growl. (1800atk/1200def)

"Our attack points are equal." Kevin noted.

"True, but I can use this Rush Recklessly Spell Card to increase Mitos Vanguard's attack points by 700 until the End Phase." Allen countered, putting a card into his Spell & Trap Card Zone. (1800atk-2500atk)

"What?"

"Mitos Vanguard attack with Rage Bark!" The canine warrior roared, shattering the cloaked Spellcaster.

Kevin-3300 Lp.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Kevin shouted. He looked at the card. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." A sideways reversed card appeared in front of him.

"My turn. Draw!" said Allen. "I Tribute Mitos Vanguard to Tribute Summon **Mitos Beast**." The jackal-warrior disappeared and was replaced by a large fish-like beast with two legs and a long slug-like tail. ( 2300atk/1700def)

"Mitos Beast attack his facedown monster! Abyss Jaw!" The monster charged and crushed the card in his massive jaws. A bookish girl with glasses and pointed ears briefly appeared with a scream.

"My Learner Elf's ability activates, letting me draw another card." Kevin described.

"Come on, Kevin. You remember all that we discussed? You need to support your monsters with Spell and Trap Cards." Allen said.

"I know...I just...didn't have any."

Allen narrowed his eyes. "Your move."

Kevin drew another card. "I summon **Battlesage Fusionist**!" A strange purple-haired magician appeared on the field. ( 1400atk/1100def)

"When this guy is Normal Summoned, I can add another "Battlesage" from my deck to my hand." He leaved through his deck and picked the card he wanted. "I place one card facedown. Turn over."

"Draw!" Allen shouted. "I summon **Mitos Magician**." A female magician wearing revealing red robes, short skirt and black stockings appeared. She clutched a book in her left hand. ( 1500atk/1700def)

"When she's Normal Summoned, I can excavate cards from my deck until I find a Spell Card. That Spell Card is added to my hand and the rest of the cards are banished."

He picked up the first card. "It's Mitos Guardian." He put the card into his Banished Zone before picking up the second card. "It's Hope Mitos." The same. He picked up the third card. "The third card is **Pendulum Charm**. With this, I can add one Pendulum Card from my deck to my hand."

"Yeah, you told me about those...what are they?" Kevin asked.

"They're a strange new card that's sort of like a monster/spell card hybrid." Allen said, leafing through his cards as he found one.

"And now, using Scale 1 Blazeborn Magician and Scale 5 Mitos Guardian, I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light erupted on either side of him. Inside one was the red and black-clad magician carrying the fiery staff, the other, the slimy humanoid.

The numbers 1 and 5 appeared underneath them respectively.

"Shiny..." Kevin mused.

"Pay attention, Kevin. With this 'Pendulum Scale', I can special summon monsters from my Hand or Extra Deck with Levels ranging from two to four.

" _Swaying destiny, now be guided by the just hand_! _Power of the spirit, be harnessed by the will of humanity_! _Pendulum Summon_! _Appear, my Monsters_!

"Acrobat Mitos!" The cat-like female appeared, brandishing her dagger. (1700ATK/500DEF)

"And **Outer Mitos**!" A strange entity that seemed to be made of black energy appeared. ( 0atk/0atk)

"That was cool!" Kevin shouted.

"Well it's about to get a bit cooler. Level 2 Outer Mitos tunes Level 4 Acrobat Mitos!" The dark energy being turned into two rings of green light bordered by pixels. Acrobat Mitos entered inside the borders of the rings and became four stars.

" _Wrought of twisted steel with all the rage of burning scrap, now become one and light the flames of vengeance_!" Allen chanted, as the stars erupted into a bolt of crackling green lightning. " _I Synchro Summon Iron Chain Dragon_!"

An enormous eastern-style dragon made of grey and black steel appeared, it's jaws billowing smoke. (2500ATK/1200DEF)

"Iron Chain Dragon attacks Battlesage Fusionist with Chain Flame!" The dragon roared, blasting the mage with white hot fire.

Kevin recoiled as his Life fell to 2200.

"Whenever my dragon inflicts battle damage, you have to send the top three cards of your Deck to the Graveyard."

His friend groaned as he took the cards and slipped them into his graveyard.

"I end my turn with that."

"First, my Fusionist's effect activates." Kevin interjected.

"So you remembered it's ability..." mused Allen.

"Yeah, it lets me add a...Poly-meri-whozits or whatever it's called to my hand," he continued as he took a card from his Deck.

"Polymeri-ZATION, Kevin."

"Neat. My turn starts." Kevin said, drawing a card.

"And now, I'll play Polymeri-za-toon!"

"Ugh..." groaned Allen. "Do you remember what it does, pal?"

"Could you give me a refresher course?"

"It lets you send monsters from your hand and field to the Graveyard to special summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. This is called a Fusion Summon."

"Right...so I fuse these two monsters together..." He took two cards and plugged them into his Graveyard slot. Two more Spellcasters appeared, before swirling together in a vortex.

Suddenly, his Disk gave a negative beep as the Life Point meter read ERROR in big red letters.

"What the-?"

Allen slapped his own face and dragged his hand down to his chin. "Kevin, you DID remember to put it in your Extra Deck, right?"

Kevin's two Spellcasters dropped down to the floor, in an unconscious position before disappearing.

Kevin searched the Extra Deck chamber of his Disk, only to find that it was empty.

"Uh...nope."

Allen groaned.

"Can I get a free pass on this one?" Kevin asked, leafing through his Main Deck until he found the Fusion Monster he had unwittingly placed in it.

"Sure, just play the damn thing."

"Okay. I fuse-summon **Battlesage Sorcerer**!" With a swirl of lights, a mighty mage with purple robes and silver ornaments, carrying a set of scales appeared. ( 2400ATK/2000DEF)

"When Battlesage Sorcerer is summoned this way, all my Spellcasters gain 500 attack power!" (2400-2900ATK)

"Now he attacks your Iron Chain Dragon!" The sorcerer raised his scales, which shot a bolt of lightning at the dragon. However, Allen's face-down flipped up.

"Ego Boost." Allen said. "This gives my monster a one-thousand attack point boost until the end of my turn." (2500-3500ATK)

The dragon bellowed before letting loose intense flames, and shattering the magician.

Allen- 1600 Lp.

"Shit! It should be against the rules to do that!" Kevin groaned.

"You don't get it, do you? This isn't a game anymore. This is war. It's rules are law. Anything that can be done to assure victory to protect our species _**has**_ to be done. And if you can't do that, then you won't last ten seconds in a real battle against Barians.

"Now, send three more cards to your graveyard."

Kevin sighed, sending three more cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard.

"I end my tur-Hmm?" Allen said as his Duel Disk's holograms shut down, and the device started beeping.

"What's going on?" His friend asked.

"I'm getting a call...from the resistance leader." Allen answered the comm. "Hello?"

"Captain Allen Lassley, this is Jacob Marr. I need you to meet up with me at this location, ASAP." A voice gargled through the static. "I have some information that is crucial to the entire resistance effort."

"Yes sir. Count on it."

The call hung up.

"Change of plans, Kevin. We have to cut this lesson short. I'm needed at Resistance Hq."

"Wait, seriously? You're heading out again already?"

"I have to. If I don't show up, it's an act of desertion. I'd be court marshalled, and likely jailed for the rest of my life."

"C...can I come with you?"

Allen raised an eyebrow. The resistance DID have an excellent Duel Training program.

"Sure. Grab a spare helmet, and ask your grandma to watch my cat."

"Awesome!" Kevin shouted, grabbing his smart phone from his pocket and dialing. After a few moments, his call was answered. With a shout of "Gramma!", he unfolded into a drawn out conversation in Mandarin with the recipient.

A bead of sweat dripped down Allen's head. "I'll...get the ride started."

After about seven minutes, Allen and Kevin rode down the weathered asphalt road on the former's motorcycle, heading for the resistance headquarters, in a system of manmade caves outside Santa Fe New Mexico. The trip would take several days. Luckily their vehicle ran on a more efficient fuel system than a gasoline engine.

 **0**

 **Outer Mitos**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **If this card was used as material for a Synchro Summon, you can banish it; increase/decrease the Level of one Synchro Summoned Synchro Monster by 2 until the end of the turn this effect is used. This effect cannot be used the turn this card is sent to the graveyard.**

 **Battlesage Cloke**

 **Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1800ATK/800DEF**

 **When a Spell Card is activated, place one Spell Counter on this card. You can remove one Spell Counter from this card; inflict 600 damage to your opponent.**

 **Mitos Beast**

 **Level 6/WATER/Beast/2300ATK/1700DEF**

 **Battlesage Fusionist**

 **Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/1400ATK/1100DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can add 1 Level 4 or lower "Battlesage" monster from your Deck to your hand. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your deck to your hand.**

 **Mitos Magician**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/1500ATK/1700DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, excavate cards from your Deck until you excavate a Spell Card; add that card to your hand and banish the rest of the cards.**

 **Pendulum Charm**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Hand. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Charm" once per turn.**

 **Battlesage Sorcerer**

 **Level 7/DARK/Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect/2400ATK/2000DEF**

 **1 "Battlesage" Spellcaster-Type Monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type Monster.**

 **When this card is Fusion Summoned, increase the ATK of all Spellcaster-Type Monsters you control by 500.**


	4. Infernal Flame Emperor

Our firm hero and his friend rode through the dusty plains of the West, on their way to the resistance base.

"So, what's this leader like?" Kevin asked, as he held onto Allen's torso. "Is he like, some kind of super-duelist or something?"

"His name is Jacob Marr. All I know about him is that he appeared almost out of nowhere, and had a few battles with the Barian army. Soon, everybody started looking to him as the leader, and he took command of our resistance."

"Oh, awesome! I bet he's super-cool!"

Allen groaned. "We're almost to the location. See that big plateau over there?"

Kevin turned his head to see a rocky wall-like formation, with a large dome jutting out from the top. The outer exterior of the plateau was rippled like folded paper.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." Allen confirmed. "Hold on, because we're about to go off-road."

"Wha-whoa!" Kevin exclaimed as the motorbike hunched backward and boosted off of the dirt road into the sands.

The two of them rode on until they reached the mesa rippled plateau.

After his stomach settled down, Kevin got off the bike and Allen followed suit. They walked up to a small opening, leading them into the cave. The cave quickly cut off from rocky to metallic interior.

A door greeted them. Allen held up his ID card to a scanner, then stared into a retina scanner. With an affirmative series of beeps and pings, the door slid upward into it's frame, allowing them to pass into an extensive corridor riddled complex.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Kevin.

"Just keep quiet and follow me." His mentor replied. "Jacob told me to meet him in the war room. It's where all of our generals and commanders meet with him."

The two kept walking down the hallway until they were greeted by two armed soldiers, each carrying an assault rifle.

They allowed Allen to pass, but blocked Kevin's passage.

"Hey!" The Asian boy said.

"Identification?" The first soldier asked.

"Ease up, guys. He's with me." Allen said.

The two soldiers looked to each other before raising their rifles away and allowing Kevin to pass.

"Yeah!" Kevin said. "Big bad soldier boys with your guns!"

Allen grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on, Kevin, don't mock them."

"I thought all the soldiers here fought with dueling or something?"

"I know, but they're for...a little extra security."

"Oh."

The two entered the circular war room. A few generals and commanders were already inside, deliberating on new intel.

"We can't allow him to do as he pleases!" A man of thirty-five began. He had a poorly developed chin, graying hair and a skinny frame. "This Ziro is a madman just waiting to seize power."

"Pikaus, we can't divert out resources to handle an internal threat when our primary threat looms over our heads!" A younger general affirmed.

"Then what do you suggest, you snot?"

"I suggest we use our Black Ops Corps to spy on ZIro's forces. We've already discovered the geological location of their base. What do you say, leader?"

Jacob tapped his fingers together, thinking deeply before seeing the two new arrivals into the war room. "Captain Lassley!" He said with a chuckle.

Allen nodded.

"How good of you to come. Sit, we have new intel we have to discuss."

Allen and Kevin took a seat. The latter laid back and smirked. He looked to the older Pikaus. "Hey. How's it going?"

Pikaus raised an eyebrow before turning, ignoring him.

"Screw you too then." Kevin cursed.

"And uh...who is this?" Jacob asked.

Kevin held his arm out. "Kevin Huang. Your newest recruit."

Jacob looked him over. "We're...not recruiting right now."

"He's a friend of mine," said Allen. "Never mind him."

"Never mind?!" Kevin growled.

Jacob looked back to Allen. "I see...well, in any case, Captain, we have new information that may come as a shock.

"During my recent excursion, I met a man named Ziro at an island complex somewhere in the mid Atlantic. He has an entire army under his control."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Allen asked. "More allies to fight Barians."

"It would be, if he wasn't completely mad. While I was there, he did tell me of his hatred for them, but he told me another key fact. Anyone defeated by a Barian when they use their true form in a duel is not truly killed, but they are sent to the Barian World, and _**become**_ a Barian themselves."

Allen gasped. "W-what?!"

"It's more than likely true, Allen." Jacob continued. "Ziro himself proclaimed to be in contact with a being from a world on the reverse side of the Barian World-the Astral World. If he has had such contact, then it would make sense to reason that he would've received this information directly from him."

"But that's...unreal!"

"I know. Furthermore, Ziro targeted me personally, because of a card in my arsenal-err-Deck. We had a duel and I would've likely lost. I managed to escape, but I know he'll be back. His army was not human either. Some kind of...synthetic race of people he formulated in a test tube. He also made reference to the power of Chaos, an energy that the Barians use, that also exists within human beings. We need to research this power to see how it connects us to them."

Allen was dumbstruck by this flood of information. Ziro was definitely a threat to human peace, but the information about reincarnation _into_ a Barian was almost too much for him.

"Now Allen, to the second matter I called you here for. It involves your...'Psychic' expertise."

"I can't lift heavy objects with my mind yet." Allen said bluntly.

Jacob laughed. "No, no it's nothing like that. We want you to use your abilities to see if you can peer into the Astral World."

"Spirit travel? I don't know, Jacob. That places a great strain on whoever does it."

"But you _can_ do it, right?" Pikaus asked, a skeptic.

Allen looked to him. Pikaus was an aggravating person. "Yes. I can, but I need to know, are Blake and Mia here?"

Jacob nodded.

"Good. They're the most psychically aware people here. Have them meet me and Kevin in the training arena." He got up. "Follow me, Kevin."

Kevin rose and trailed close behind him. "When do I kick alien ass?"

"In time, bud. We're not on the front lines right now. It's not a traditional war."

"Whatever."

 **0**

Roughly half an hour later, Allen and Kevin meet up with two people, a young man and woman roughly their age, in a large basement like setting that was filled with drawn out Monster and Spell/Trap Card zones drawn on the floor like basketball courts.

The guy was African American, with very short brown hair, hazel eyes and wore a black t-shirt with red sleeves. He also wore jeans with Nike brand sneakers.

The girl was Caucasian with snow white hair fashioned into a ponytail, green eyes and wore a navy blue polo shirt with shorts.

"Kevin, meet Blake Kennly and Mia Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Kevin." Blake said, holding out his hand.

Kevin took his hand and shook it. "You too. You see a lot of action?"

"Oh, plenty. Mostly just mind-controlled humans, we call 'em 'geeks'."

"Mind controlled?"

"The Barian's have a power that emanates from their cards-specifically Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force. Rumors tell of others, but we can't confirm anything." Mia answered in a distinctly British accent.

"Uh-huh..." Kevin said, looking her over up and down.

Mia crossed her arms and ignored him. "So, what did you call us for?"

"You too are the most metaphysically aware people I know, and Leader Marr wanted me to see if I could locate a place called 'Astral World.' It's like the Yin to Barian's Yang."

"How would you know what you're looking for?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, but like any other psychic phenomena, feelings tend to guide you."

"Okay then." said Mia. "Let's do this."

Allen held his arms out, each of them placing both their hands on either of his. They all closed their eyes and started to concentrate.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing there?"

"Opening a psychic channel with our minds, Kevin." Allen replied. "Since I'm attempting spiritual travel, I have to reach out with my mind, while two other aware people act as conduits as I am the conducter."

"That's...cool?"

"Be quiet!" Mia growled at him.

"Okay, geez!"

The three closed their eyes again, and concentrated again.

Allen reached out, and soon opened his eyes.

He found himself standing on a platform, but it wasn't like ground. It was like a blue void all around him.

"...Am I..." He began, but a blinding white light appeared before him. It was a humanoid blue and white figure.

"Are you a resident of this place?" Allen asked.

The being looked to him, with heterochromatic gold and white eyes. He neither smiled, nor frowned, but stared mechanically at him, as if examining the human.

Allen was about to ask a question, but found himself fading. "W...wait!"

He opened his waking eyes to find himself back in the training arena with his friends.

"Damn." He said. "I was there, but only for a second."

"What was it like?" Mia asked.

"I felt...calm. It was a beautiful place, like I could be free of pain. There was a man...no, a strange being made of light. I asked him a question, but he didn't-"

Blake, whose eyes remained close suddenly started groaning and grasping his abdomen.

"Ah! Oh! It hurts!"

Allen and Mia grabbed him by the shoulders. "Blake? What's wrong? Blake? Blake?" Allen began.

Blake raised his head, startling all present.

His eyes were now inhuman white orbs with veins prevalent. The veins and nerves in his face showed through his skin.

" _Blake is no longer here...heheheh..._ " He said in a dark, evil tone. His teeth had sharpened as well as he smiled wickedly.

Mia jumped backward. "What the hell!?"

Blake opened his arms widely. " _Wah-ha-ha-ha!_ " A wicked aura enveloped him as he laughed.

"Cripes Allen, what the fuck is wrong with him!?" Kevin shouted.

"That's not Blake anymore." Allen answered, glaring at his somewhat deformed body. "When you open a window to another reality, some beings might regard it as a door instead."

"But what is it!?"

"A demon...worse than _any_ Barian, existing only to bring pain to others for his own amusement."

The possessed young man lurched forward. " _Ah, quite perceptive, aren't you, little human_?"

"Who are you?" Allen growled. "Answer, demon!"

" _My kind have no need for names, boy._ " Blakes eyes started smoking.

"Allen, bro I'm starting to get freaked the fuck out," said Kevin, "so I'm just going to go-"

The demon reacted quickly and leapt overhead, landing in front of Kevin and snarling.

"-And there goes that idea."

A fireball flew from behind Kevin, landing in front of Blake's possessed body.

Mia held up a copy of Hinotama. "Get out of him and go back to whatever hell you came from, monster!"

" _A mere wench like you has no command over me. Send a suitable man to do battle with me_!"

Allen strapped on his Duel Disk, the blades twirling and interlocking.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked.

The demon smirked. " _Duel Monsters_... _all spirits know it well_... _challenge accepted._ " He held up Blake's arm and a grotesque Duel Disk made of flesh and bone appeared on his arm. " _I believe the host's Deck will suffice_."

The two Disks shuffled their cards before they drew their five cards. The whole area was coated in red-violet shadows.

" _Let the Shadow Game...begin_!"

Allen-4000 Lp.

?-4000 Lp.

" _I'll start_." The creature began. " _I draw one card._ " He looked through the six cards in his Hand and grinned. " _By discarding two cards, I special summon_ _ **Bonfire Champion**_!" He slipped two cards into the skull representing his card Graveyard. In a column of flame, a gladiator with robes of flame and carrying a battle-axe marked and shield appeared. Either weapon was marked with a flame insignia. ( 2700ATK/2300DEF)

"That's Blake's favorite card..." Mia noted.

" _And because the two monsters I discarded were_ _ **Bonfire Beast**_ _and_ _ **Bonfire Bird**_ _, I can special summon them from the Graveyard_!" A twin-headed canine wrapped in flame appeared( 1600ATK/900DEF) followed by a fiery eagle(1200ATK/600DEF).

" _I place one card face-down and end my turn_."

' _It summoned three monsters in one turn. This might be difficult..._ ' Allen thought. "I draw!" He immediately took two cards from his hand.

"Using Scale 1 Blazeborn Magician and Scale 7 Waterspout Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale!" He shouted, his extra card zones extending from the sides of his Disk. He laid one on either side.

In twin columns of light reaching to the ceiling, his two Spellcasters appeared. A giant pendulum started to swing in between the columns.

" _Swaying Destiny, now be guided by the righteous hand_!" Allen chanted. " _Power of spirit, be harnessed by the will of humanity_! _Pendulum Summon_! _Appear, my monsters_!"

A portal opened on the ceiling, and two stridents of light poured out, each becoming a monster.

"Summoned Skull!" A bony white fiend with purple muscles exposed around it's frame appeared from the light with a creaking cry. (2500ATK/1200DEF)

"And **Mitos Elf**!" An elf wearing blue robes and carrying an eldritch staff appeared. ( 1500ATK/100DEF)

" _Impressive_." The demon possessing Blake mused. " _A Pendulum Summon is no common feat_!"

"What do you know of the Pendulum?" Allen asked venomously.

" _We know many things...but to more important manners, neither of your servants are powerful enough to slay my Bonfire Champion_!"

"My turn isn't through yet!" Allen countered. "My Blazeborn Magician's effect now activates! Whenever I perform a Pendulum Summon, when she's in the blue Pendulum Zone, you take 200 damage for every monster summoned!" The mage aimed her fiery staff, shooting a pair of fireballs at the demon.

He shrugged them off. " _Pitiful_."

?-3600 Lp.

"And plus I have this. Activating Makiu the Magical Mist!" A cloud appeared overhead with a boom of thunder. Mist wafted through over the demon's monsters, causing them to scream before vanishing.

" _What was that_?" The creature asked, digging in Blake's ear.

"Makiu is a card meant to support Summoned Skull and Thunder-Type monsters. By forfeiting my Battle Phase this turn, it destroys all my opponent's monsters with defense points equal to or lower than my Skull's attack points!"

"Alright!" Kevin cheered. "He killed those three monsters without even attacking!"

"I set one card. End of turn." Allen continued.

The demon snarled, drawing another card. " _Heh-heh...I activate_ _ **Bonfire Rebirth**_ _. By banishing monsters in my Graveyard whose Levels equal eight, I can Special Summon Bonfire Champion from the graveyard_!" The fiery warrior reappeared.

"Not good..." Mia said. "Blake has tons of support for that guy that this... _thing_ is just going to keep using to put Allen in a bind."

Allen tapped a button on his Disk. "Threatening Roar!" With a rumble, Behemoth the King of all Animals appeared behind him and roared. "Now you can't attack this turn."

" _Annoying little chimp, aren't you_?" The creature asked him. " _I activate my face-down_." His trap flipped up. " _Backfire_. _Now whenever you destroy a FIRE monster in battle, you'll be dealt five-hundred points of damage._

" _It's your move_."

Allen drew his next card. "I activate the Spell **Mitos Blessing**!" He held up a card showing his Amalgam Mitos holding up a pair of cards glowing with light. "By tributing a 'Mitos' monster, I can draw two cards." Mitos Elf vanished, and he made two draws.

" _Guided fate, sway in my favor again_!" Allen chanted. " _Pendulum Summon! Return, Mitos Elf_!" The portal reappeared, and Mitos Elf flew out. (1500ATK) Blazeborn Magician shot another fireball at his opponent.

?-3400 Lp.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" He added. "Combining Mitos Elf on my field with Mitos Guardian from my hand to create Amalgam Mitos!"

The slimy humanoid appeared and combined with the elf as lights spiraling in a vortex. The draconian warrior appeared with a roar. (2600ATK/2200DEF)

"And when he's Fusion Summoned, I can add one Level 6 or higher monster from my Deck to my Hand." A card ejected from his Deck into his hand.

"I switch Summoned Skull to defense mode and end my turn." The fiend covered it's face with it's claws. (1200ATK)

" _Fusing monsters to serve as walls_? _HA_! _You're not very good at this are you_?" The demon asked, with a sneer, drawing his card. " _I summon_ _ **Bonfire Behemoth**_!" A giant centipede made of molten rock swathed in fire appeared. ( 2200ATK/2000DEF) " _I can special summon this beast from my hand if I control a 'Bonfire' Monster_. _And now Bonfire Champion, destroy Amalgam Mitos_!" The fiery warrior raised it's battle-axe and slammed it down on the dragonic warrior.

" _When Bonfire Champion destroys a monster in battle, you are dealt 500 points of damage_!" The warrior raised his hand and shot a fireball at Allen, who coughed as it hit.

Allen-3500 Lp.

" _Next, Bonfire Behemoth will spill Summoned Skull's blood_!" The molten centipede rushed across the field and ripped apart the bony fiend with it's mandibles.

" _It's your move, ape_!" The demon boasted.

"You know, just because we're classified as primates, doesn't mean we're lesser creatures!" Allen shouted, drawing his card. " _Destiny constantly swaying is but a force to be harnessed_! _Pendulum Summon, return Mitos Guardian and Mitos Elf_!" The two monsters reappeared. (0ATK/ 500DEF) (100DEF) " _And appear, Mitos Beast_!" ( 2300ATK/1700DEF)

"And my Magician's effect activates once again!" Three fireballs expelled from Blazeborn's staff again, striking the demon.

?-2800 Lp.

" _That's starting to_ _ **piss**_ _ **me off**_!" The creature screamed, fires in its eyes.

"Don't worry. It's over. I use the Spell Card **Pendulum Emergence**!" He held the green-bordered card up. "It lets me special summon _both_ monsters in my Pendulum Zones." The two Magicians abandoned their columns of light, both of them disappearing. (800DEF)(1600DEF)

"A wall of five monsters is difficult for anyone to break through." Mia noted. "And Allen's Mitos Beast is poised to destroy that Behemoth..."

"Mitos Beast, attack Bonfire Behemoth!" The fish-beast lunged and shattered the molten centipede.

?-2700 Lp.

" _You forget about Backfire?_ " The demon asked. The Continuous Trap shot a fire blast at Allen.

Allen-3000 Lp.

"Oh I didn't. It's your move. Better make it count, because I'm sending you back to Hell really soon!"

" _I'd like to see that_. _Draw_! _Bonfire Champion! Do what you do best!_ " The warrior brought it's axe down on Mitos Beast's head, chopping it off. " _And don't forget, when he destroys a monster in battle, you take 500 damage_!"

Allen-2000 Lp.

" _Take your turn._ "

Allen drew. "I summon the Tuner Monster **Mitos Muse**!" A fairy with blue skin appeared before him, playing a harp. ( 600ATK/1150DEF)

"Level 2 Mitos Muse tunes Level Four Blazeborn Magician!" The muse played her harp and turned into two rings of light that became pixel bordered rings. They encircled Blazeborn, who became four motes of light that became a bolt of crackling green electricity.

" _Guardian of the weak, with courage and pride, fight on and defeat all oppression! Synchro Summon! Appear,_ _ **Mitos Avenger**_!" In a flash of light, a heroic figure wearing a green bodysuit with twin swords at his hip. Oddly enough his face greatly resembled Allen's, but devoid of his scar. He pulled them out, and ignited their laser-like blades. ( 2400ATK/2200DEF)

" _Heh! A Fusion...A Synchro...and a Pendulum user...you are a skilled one_!"

"Mitos Avenger's effect activates. I can special summon one Level 4 Monster from my Deck. He'll then gain attack points equal to the Level of that monster times 300!"

He took a card from his Deck and slapped it on the Disk.

"Come on, Harpie Lady!" A buxom woman with blazing red hair, pale bluish skin and winged talons on her arms, and taloned feet appeared. The only covering she had was a pair of straps covering her chest. (1300ATK/1400DEF)

"Why does he have that card?" Mia asked, puzzled.

The Harpie smiled at Mitos Avenger, who glowed with light. (2400-3600ATK)

The demon gasped. "No...no...NO!"

"I switch all my other monsters back into attack mode. Mitos Avenger attack Bonfire Champion! Double Slash Avenging!" The warrior dashed across the field, and slashed the fiery champion across the chest. He fell defeated before shattering into pixels.

?-1900 Lp.

Backfire shot another fireball at Allen, but he brushed it off.

Allen-1500 Lp.

"Waterspout Magician! Direct attack!" The mage waved her wand at the demon, sending him rushing back in a wave of water.

?-1300 Lp.

"Harpie Lady! Finish him off and free Blake! Scratch Clash!" The Harpie gave a bird-like shriek before delivering a clawed kick to Blake's abdomen.

?-0 Lp.

Allen-WINNER!

The holograms disappeared.

Blake stood up shakily, still possessed, but not for long. The demon wailed an unholy cry.

" _No...no...NOOOOOO_!" His eyes caught fire before an evil smoke-like substance erupted from Blake's mouth. The demon dispersed.

A moment of silence, and then Blake stood up, his bones aching.

"That...was not fun." He gasped in his normal voice.

Mia went over to him.

"Blake! Is that you in there?"

"Yeah...that fricking thing controlled me, but I'm okay now."

"Let's...not try that again." Allen said, putting his cards back in the box at his waist.

"Does this happen all the time with you guys?" Kevin asked.

"Well, not _this_ kind of thing, but it _is_ a dangerous field. If you're not up to the task, I can ask Jacob to give you an escort home." Mia added.

" _Hell_ no!" Kevin rebuked her. "I want in! Fighting demons and aliens is awesome, and I want to be a master duelist, so there's no way I'm going home."

Allen looked to him.

"Alright, Kevin. Consider yourself a member of our forces. I'll take you to orientation."

"Sweet!" Kevin shouted. "I'm gonna save the world!"

As they walked through the hallways, Kevin tapped on his shoulder.

"By the way bro, how come you have that girly Harpie card in your Deck? It doesn't fit in well with all your other cards."

Allen took Harpie Lady out. "This? This card has...a special meaning to me. It was the favorite card of...someone special that I lost."

"Oh. Sorry bro."

"Don't pay it any mind." Allen said. He thought back to _her_ face. It was similar to Harpie Lady's own, minus the bird-like body parts of course. She was taken in a battle against the Barians two years ago.

' _Watch me, Feliz. I'll take these monsters down...and I'll avenge you._ ' He thought.

 **Card Index**

 **Bonfire Champion**

 **Level 8/FIRE/Warrior/Effect/2700ATK/2300DEF.**

 **Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned(from your hand) by discarding two cards.**

 **Bonfire Beast**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Beast/Effect/1600ATK/900DEF**

 **When this card is discarded, special summon it.**

 **Bonfire Bird**

 **Level 3/FIRE/Winged-Beast/1200ATK/600DEF**

 **When this card is discarded by a card effect, special summon it.**

 **Bonfire Rebirth**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Banish Monsters from your graveyard whose total Levels equal 8: Special Summon 1 "Bonfire Champion" from your graveyard.**

 **Bonfire Behemoth**

 **Level 6/FIRE/Insect/Effect/2200ATK/2000DEF**

 **If you control a "Bonfire" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).**

 **Mitos Elf**

 **Level 4/WIND/Fairy/Effect/1500ATK/100DEF**

 **When this card is equipped with an Equip Card(s), it can attack your opponent directly. When this happens, apply half this card's ATK as battle damage.**

 **Mitos Blessing**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Tribute 1 "Mitos" Monster: Draw two cards. You can only activate 1 "Mitos Blessing" once per turn.**

 **Pendulum Emergence**

 **Special Summon Pendulum Monsters from your Pendulum Zones. You cannot place cards in your Pendulum Zones the turn you use this effect.**

 **Mitos Muse**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/600ATK/1150DEF**

 **When this card is used as Synchro Material, you can decrease the Level of the Synchro Summoned Monster by four until the end of the turn it was Synchro Summoned.**

 **Mitos Avenger**

 **Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Effect/2400ATK/2200DEF**

 **1 Tuner + I or more non-Tuner Monsters**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner Monster from your Deck. This card gains 300 ATK x the Level of that monster.**


	5. Major Riot

In the red zone of space that was the Barian World, a cloaked figure approaches a large crystal that contains a familiar figure.

Batal. The Barian that fought Allen.

The cloaked one, with a yellow face, and purple eyes scoffed at Batal's sleeping form.

"To think, the mighty lord of the hive would be defeated by a mere human." He said, condescending him.

"Do not be so quick to dismiss our enemy, young Geuse." Another voice said. It was another cloaked Barian, with a thick jaw-line, square shaped chin, blue skin, and orange eyes. "He uses a pair of strange summoning techniques that we've never seen before."

"Zirius..." Guese replied with a sneer. "I should've guessed that you were watching over big brother's little reprieve."

"But of course. As a general, protection of our race is my ultimate priority. In order to do so, I must study human dueling ability in depth to find out any flaws in their technique."

"If generals like _you_ would focus rather on our actual combat, we would've won this war by now." Guese growled. "Our world is disintegrating, and you want to _study_ the humans!"

Zirius watched on as Guese walked past him.

"Before you go, I must inform you..." Zirius began. "Kanzer has begun his operation."

"Good." mused Guese. "A warrior that actually _does his job_."

 **0**

Back in the Resistance Base outside Santa Fe, Kevin found himself in a corner.

His opponent, a holographic opponent generated with Solid Vision controlled Cyber Twin Dragon(2800ATK), Jinzo(2400ATK), and Cyber End Dragon(4000ATK). In it's Spell & Trap Zone was two face-down cards, and a face-up Anti-Spell Fragrance. Jinzo was also equipped with Amplifier, a Spell that allowed it's user to activate Trap Cards, despite it's own effect.

Kevin found himself controlling Battlesage Cloke(800DEF), and two face-down cards of his own. Neither one could be used because Jinzo disallowed use of Trap Cards. He had three cards in his hand.

Allen stood at the side.

"Come on, Kevin...there's a solution to this dilemna. You just have to think clearly and see it through."

"You think clearly when you've got a menacing cyborg and a pair of giant robot dragons staring you down!" Kevin snapped.

A.I-4000 Lp.

Kevin-700 Lp.

"It's your move." The A.I. opponent chimed.

"Right..." Kevin drew his card. He picked up Polymerization and looked to Allen, who frowned and shook his head.

"Only if it was already face-down." He said.

"Fuck."

"Just try to find the solution in this. If you can't plow through with offense, then stack up your DE-fenses."

Kevin spent time glancing over the cards in his hand.

"Right. Alright, beam-boy! I summon a cutie called **Battlesage Tri-Guardian**!" A beautiful maiden carrying a small shield in the shape of three triangles on her right hand appeared. ( 400ATK/2000DEF)

"When she's summoned, she switches to defense mode, and gains 500 defense points!"

Tri-Guardian crouched, and covered herself with the small shield. (2000-2500DEF)

"I set two magical cards face-down!" Kevin continued. "Turn over!"

"Draw!" The hologram began, drawing his card. "I banish Cyber End Dragon, and Twin Dragon from my field, as well as the three Cyber Dragons, Proto Cyber Dragon, Cyber Dragon Zwei, and Blue Thunder T-45 from my graveyard to Special Summon the almighty Cyber Eltanin!"

Five serpentine mechanical dragons and a star cruiser appeared before him before being disassembled alongside his two Cyber fusions and in turn re-assembled into a large mechanical monster in the shape of a dragon head, with the heads of all the Cyber Dragons orbiting around it. (?/?)

"What the heck is with the question mark?!" Kevin asked.

"Some monsters have un-determined attack or defense points." Allen pointed out. "If so, they'll have an effect that gives them points. Cyber Eltanin gains 500 attack points for each LIGHT Machine removed to summon it." (4000ATK)

"That's not so bad..." Kevin said with an uneasy smile.

"Actually it is. When it's summoned, it sends all other monsters on the field to the graveyard."

"WHAT?!"

The numerous Cyber Dragon heads aimed at Battlesage Cloke, Tri-Guardian and Jinzo, shooting them all down with Evolution Bursts.

"And now, attack with Draconis Ascension!" The mechanical goliath unleashed a massive burst of energy, comsuming the area in light.

"Ah!" Kevin screamed. "I...I activate my speedy magical card- **Battlesage Barrier**!"

"Activate face-down Trap Card-Dark Bribe." The A.I. opponent countered. "It negates your Quickplay Spell and allows you to draw a card."

The blast hit Kevin, sending him reeling away, and hitting the hard, cold floor with a cough.

The A.I opponent crossed his arms with a smirk. "Better luck next time, Sweet-and-Sour." It disappeared.

"Did that thing just call me 'Sweet-and-Sour?'" Kevin asked as Allen helped him up.

"I uh...think it did." His mentor added.

"Racist fucker."

"I'll have to look into that with our innovations department. Our A.I. isn't usually that...expressive."

Jacob walked into the room with a pair of soldiers.

"How's orientation going?" He asked.

"You got some messed up computers." Kevin coughed.

The leader raised his eyebrow as he looked to Allen, who shrugged.

"It let out a racist slur directed at Kevin's heritage."

"Huh..." said Jacob. "That's different...my condolensces. If you two would, follow me. There's been some new developments on the warfront."

 **0**

Allen, Kevin, Blake and Mia stood close together in the conference room. Jacob and a few generals, including Pikaus stood in the center of them.

"Now that everyone is gathered, we have some shocking news." Jacob began. "I bring General Adrians to your attention."

A bald man of 27 stood before them. Like Allen, he had a scar on his face, but this one was on his forhead in the shape of a letter Z. He wore a dusty brown coat, and green knee britches.

"My troops and I have just returned from a garrison mission in San Francisco, California. The city was having a small military exhibition, but it was attacked from inside and seized by the enemy."

"Has anybody been...taken?" A girl asked. Ever since the reveal of Barian reincarnation after defeat, everyone was put on edge.

"We don't know, but it's entirely plausible." Adrians replied. "It's also possible that a large number of the population was placed under their mind control."

"In any case, General Pikaus will lead a small squadron of duel soldiers to attempt to free San Francisco." Jacob added. "This squadron will consist of Edward Lischer, Mia Smith, Oren Cuttlat, Kevin Huang, Giles Walsh, and Allen Lassley, serving as it's second-in-command. Your mission will be to confront any potential 'Geeks', but at the first sign of a Barian, **stop**. Only Pikaus or Lassley have the skill among you to challenge them.

"Those of you who feel doubtful of your ability to face a Barian down, I implore you- yes it is entirely possible that they could be your friends or family taken, but that was in their past...Their memories no longer exist. I'm sorry."

"If anything, channel your anger to their leaders! They are the ones responsible for this. They come to our world, turn **our** people against us, and attempt to take **our** home from **us**!"

Everyone looked up to Jacob.

"Well I say now. This is **our** world! **Our** home! And no invaders from another dimension of chaos and discord will take it from us!"

Soldier, commander, captain and general all cheered and applauded.

"Who are we!?" Jacob asked.

"WE ARE THE RESISTANCE!"

"We are humans!" Their leader shouted, with a fist to his heart. "Fight to defend that! To protect our friends, our family, our land that we have foolishly spent eons fighting each other for! We have cast aside our differences, and now we stand united!" A hologram of Galaxy-Eyes Holon Dragon appeared behind him. It clutched it's claws and reared it's head back, giving a triumphant roar.

"Pikaus...move out." Jacob commanded.

"Yes, sir." The general nodded. "Lischer! Smith! Cuttlat! Huang! Walsh! Lassley! To the launch dome!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Everyone except Mia, Kevin, and Allen said. The six of them all followed Pikaus.

"This is awesome!" Kevin laughed. "First mission, and we're on it together!"

"I...I know, Kevin, but could you please not be so enthusiastic?" Allen said. "After all, this _is_ war."

"Yes, but it's a workable war! No guns or shit like that! No one dies!"

A soldier walking by them scoffed. "Speak for yourself. If you come back a Barian, I'll try my damndest to kill you."

Kevin looked to the blond dude with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Edward is a little...passionate." said Mia.

 **0**

Later, the group of seven flew inside a military jet nearing the city below.

"So, where are we landing?" Kevin asked.

"The jet itself doesn't land." replied Mia, handing out parachutes. "WE do. Put that on. Remember, the blue cord is your life-line. If it doesn't deploy, yank the red backup cord."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then you're shit outta luck." Edward cursed. "Now let's do this." As everyone donned their Duel Disks(but remembering not to holster their Decks just yet) and parachutes, the hanger opened with a sound of roaring wind.

Pikaus started down the ramp and with a cry, he leapt off!

Kevin, in a moment of madness followed suit, dashing to the end of the ramp and leaping. "To battle!"

Everyone remaining looked to Allen. "Well? What are we waiting for!?" He asked. "Onward!" He leapt from the hanger into the embrace of the winds. The remaining Duel Soldiers followed suit.

As the wind blew through his hair, Kevin's prior bravery faded away and the fear of the approaching ground made him scream in terror.

"Ah! Ah! Help me!

Allen flew down beside him. "The cords, Kevin! Pull the blue cord!" As he said this, Allen did so for himself, taking back to the higher sky, with the safety of his parachute.

Kevin scrambled for his cords, but found himself aimlessly fumbling as the pavement came ever closer. "Oh, no!"

However, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, and heard a chute deploying.

"Wh...who's there!?"

"Calm down, dummy. It's me, Mia." The girl's voice said.

"Thank you. Thank you-thank-you-thank-you..." The teen mumbled as the two of them gently landed.

"If we're all done with the hysterics," Pikaus began. "Fan out. Defeat as many of the geeks as possible!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers all cheered before spreading out.

The battles started nearly instantly. The sounds of monsters growling overcame the area.

 **0**

Mia found herself facing off against a mind controlled pawn almost instantly.

"Hi there, little girl...did you come to fight us?" He said, raising his Duel Disk and emanating crimson energy aura.

"I am not a little girl. I'm a duelist!" Mia answered, raising her own, the Disk's autoshuffler shuffling her Deck.

"Then let's duel!" The Geek shouted.

The two drew their opponening hands.

Mia was the first to draw. "I summon **Celestial Maiden Planette** in attack mode!" A burst of radiance, and a young girl no older than fourteen appeared, her blue hair styled in twin-tails, wearing a skirt and halter top with green and blue color scheme. She carried a jeweled English knight's sword. (1000ATK/1500DEF)

"When Planette is summoned, she gains a pair of 'Moon Counters'!" A pair of small stones came into existence and orbited the young maiden. "With each Moon Counter, she gains four-hundred attack points, and can avoid destruction by battle by removing one of them. (1000-1800ATK)

"I set one card and end my turn."

The Geek smirked. "Draw!" Placing the cards amongst the others in his hand, he took another one. "I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode!" The biplane appeared, with it's goblin pilot at the helm. (1400ATK/0DEF)

"And you know what this guy does. He lets me bring out another buddy of mine from my hand!" He said in a menacing tone. "Come out, Giant Orc!" Several more planes carrying a steel crate appeared. They dropped the crate, causing it to open. An ugly, muscular orc carrying a bone picked clean of flesh as a weapon appeared. (2200ATK/0DEF) Goblindbergh landed, signaling his shifting to defense mode.

"And now I overlay these two monsters and build the Overlay Network!" The goblin and the orc became orbs of orange and purple light respectively that spiraled into a red portal. The portal erupted in light.

"I Xyz Summon **Orc Brigadier**!" Another of the ugly orcs appeared, but rather than a bone, this one carryed a cannon rigged to shoot bones out. ( 2200ATK/0DEF/2 OLU)

"But why stop there? I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" The Geek held up the wicked card, glowing with more red aura, and the Barian Emblem appearing on his forehead. "I rebuild the Overlay Network using Orc Brigadier!" The creature became red light that compressed into a black ball of film that erupted in light.

" _Barian Power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth_! _Chaos Xyz Evolution_!" The Geek continued. " _Feel the wrath of_ _ **Chaos Xyz Orc Brigadier of Chaos**_!"

A much more massive mechanical-looking orc bearing several cannons on his arms, shoulders and in his hands appeared, with three red and yellow crystals attached, emitting the same aura that it's master did. (2500ATK/0DEF/3 OLU)

"Chaos Orc Brigadier's monster effect! By removing one Chaos Overlay Unit, I can send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to deal you eight-hundred damage!"

Elite Goblin Attack Force appeared briefly, and the brigadier powered up it's weapons, now changed to laser cannons. It reared back as one of the corrupted Units disappeared, and rained a hellfire of power onto Mia, causing her to scream.

Mia-3200 Lp.

"But why stop there when I can use two more Chaos Overlay Units to triple the damage?" The remaining crystals vanished, and the Orc blasted Mia twice more.

Mia-1600 Lp.

"Now attack that Planette!" This time the orc fired one cannon only, causing the maiden to stumble back at the destruction of one of her moons. (1400ATK)

Mia-900 Lp.

"I end my turn with that!" The Geek announced, placing his fists at his waist and standing triumphantly.

Mia drew her card. "You forgot to protect that monstrosity with other cards. Amateur. First I summon **Celestial Maiden Estelle**!" Another flash of radiant light, and a second maiden appeared, this time with white hair in a bun. She wore a golden bodysuit and carried a hand blaster. ( 1600ATK/400DEF)

"Next I flip activate **Maiden Call**!" Her face-down lifted up. "This lets me Special Summon two 'Celestial Maiden' monsters from my Deck, so long as their combined attack points don't exceed a thousand!

"Come on out, **Celestial Maidens Comette** -" A comet flashed overhead, as a long haired brunette maiden wearing icy armor, and carrying a bow appeared. (400ATK/600DEF) "And **Dwarva**!" A small girl wearing a dark red hair, and carrying a dagger followed suit. (100ATK/ 2000DEF)

"Three monsters in one turn?!" The Geek asked.

"Not three... **five**. Level 2 Comette tunes Level 3 Planette!" The bow-toting maiden aimed her weapon and fired an icy arrow that became two rings of green light that Planette flew through. "Whilst Level 1 Dwarva tunes Level 4 Estelle!" The child drew a single ring with her dagger and vanished as Estelle flew through it. Both of them became five stars that erupted into crackling green electricity.

" _My goddesses from beyond this mortal Earth, embodiments of the universe, take form from shapeless nothingness and carry with you my yearning spirit_!" Mia chanted. " _Double Synchro Summon_! _Be born,_ _ **Celestial Queens Kwasa**_ -"

A dark skinned-purple haired maiden with braids, wearing a floor length dress and carrying no weapon appeared. She radiated holy light. (2000ATK/1000DEF)

" _And_ _ **Solara**_!" Another light skinned girl with blazing red hair, also with no weapon appeared. She wore a slightly more revealing golden dress. ( 1800ATK/1300DEF)

"So I take it the regular maidens are like knights or something that serve those Queens..." The pawn asked.

"You hit the nail right on the head." Mia smirked. "And each 'Celestial Queen' gains 200 attack and defense points for each 'Celestial Maiden' in my graveyard." (Kwasa-2000-2800ATK/1000-1800DEF) (Solara-1800-2600ATK/1300-2100DEF)

The geek gasped.

"But...by banishing a Celestial Maiden from my Graveyard, Solara can destroy one monster card on the field!" The spectral form of Planette appeared, and Solara glowed with fiery light.

"Solar Prominence!" Mia shouted, as Solara swiped her hand out, sending a wave of fire at Orc Brigadier of Chaos. It hit, causing the beast to bellow as it was burned alive.

The Geek now found himself being towered over by these two goddesses.

Mia frowned. "It's over. You're free." She turned around as the two Queens struck the Geek down. The Barian Emblem on his forhead disappeared in sparkles of light.

Geek-0 Lp.

Mia-winner.

As the soldier walked away, the now completely uncontrolled civilian rose, and looked around. "Where am I?"

 **0**

Allen found himself facing against two geeks.

"Alright, boys." Allen said, spiralling his Disk into action. "Time for you to come to your senses."

The first of them smirked. "Come to our senses?" He asked. "I feel perfectly livid...you?"

His friend nodded. "Never felt better...our master gave us power...and I like it."

"Your master is a monster that wants to take our home from us!" Allen growled before scoffing. "Bah...there's no reason trying to reason with you. Let's just get this over with."

Allen-4000 Lp.

Geek #1 & Geek #2-4000 Lp.

"I'll start!" The first Geek began, drawing a card. "I summon Marauding Captain!" The heroic warrior appeared, brandishing his two swords. (1200ATK/400DEF) "And you get the drift of his effect." A warrior with silver armor and golden hair appeared. (1700ATK/1200DEF)

"Now I'll activate Star Changer to increase Marauding Captain's Level to four!" The captain glowed for a moment. "And now I overlay Level four Marauding Captain and Freed the Brave Wanderer to build the Overlay Network!" The two warriors became orange and yellow lights entering a red spiral.

"I Xyz Summon Comics Hero King Arthur!" The spiral exploded, revealing a tall warrior with golden and white armor, carrying a heavy sword. (2400ATK/1200DEF)

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Two reversed cards appeared before him.

"I draw!" announced Allen. "And I summon **Abyss Mitos**!" A dark warrior appeared in front of him. It seemed to be an anthropomorphic black cat with yellow eyes, wearing a cape, and armor and carrying a rapier. ( 1200ATK/1000DEF)

"I set a card of my own face-down. End of turn."

Geek #2 drew a card.

"Get ready, I activate the Spell Double Summon! This'll let me crank out Gonogo-" An enormous bowling ball with googly eyes and a pointed nose-(1350ATK/1600DEF) "And Giant Soldier of Stone!" An enormous golem with a pair of stony swords. (1300ATK/2000DEF)

"I overlay these two monsters to build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters became orange lights entering a red spiral. "I Xyz Summon Mechquipped Angineer!" A mechanized fairy emerged from the spiral. (1800ATK/1000DEF)

"And now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!" The fairy became a compressed red light inside a black sphere that exploded in light. It re-emerged as a titanic battle cruiser. "Meet Chaos Xyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral!" (2600ATK/1600DEF)

Allen chuckled darkly.

"You've triggered my Trap Card."

"What?" The two Geeks gasped.

"I activate **Rebuke Chaos!**!" Allen shouted as his face-down flipped up. It showed an eerie image of High Manipulator of Chaos melting in lava.

"When my opponent summons a Chaos Xyz Monster...this destroys it and any other Chaos Xyz on the field, and deals a thousand Life Points to their controllers!"

The battlecruiser disappeared, and Geek #2 winced in pain.

Geek #2: 3000 Lp.

"I...end my turn."

Allen drew his next card. "I summon Hope Mitos!" The small fairy with golden flowing hair appeared. (300ATK/300DEF)

"Level two Hope Mitos tunes Level four Abyss Mitos!" The fairy became twin rings of light that encircled the anthro cat warrior, who became four stars, that in turn became crackling green electricity.

In a flash of light, Mitos Avenger descended unto the field. (2400ATK/2200DEF) He held his arm out to his side, and Harpie Lady appeared from light. (1300ATK/1400DEF) Then, Avenger glowed with power. (2400-3600ATK)

"Attack!" The hero and the harpie both threw themselves at the second Geek, sending him flying.

Geek #2-0 Lp.

The Barian Emblem on his forhead vanished. He struggled to get up. "W...what's going on here?"

Allen sighed. "You were under mind control. I had to hurt you a little, so I'm sorry."

Geek #1 growled angrily. "Bastard..."

"Curse me all you want. It's not your own thoughts running through your head." Allen said. "It's your move..."

The Geek drew. "I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!" Comics Hero King Arthur's sword changed into a curved blade. (2400-3200ATK)

"Kill that harpie!" He commanded. "Fusion Storm Sword!" The king raised his sword, swung it, causing a wall of wind to knock Harpie Lady out of the sky.

Allen-2200 Lp.

The Duel Soldier Captain frowned sadly for a moment, before steeling his rage.

"What? Heh...All I did was kill a worthless monster! Your turn, dumbass!"

"My turn. DRAW!" Allen shouted, and as he swiped his new card from his Deck, a powerful shockwave whipped through the area. The Geek nearly fell backwards on his bum.

"What the-!?"

"I activate a Field Spell Card- **Mitos Prime**!" As he laid the card into his Field Spell Zone, the area changed from a city to a strange alien landscape.

"This place...what is this?" The Geek asked.

"It's the homeworld of the monsters in my Deck. Mitos are a group of extra-terrestial rebels fighting an opressive race that invaded their planet...much like the Barians are invading _ours_.

"Firstly, this Field Spell grants my Mitos monsters five-hundred attack and defense points each. Secondly, it lets me Normal Summon a Mitos monster once per turn, in addition to my ordinary Normal Summon or Set. Thirdly, it grants my Mitos monsters complete immunity to any Spell or Trap Card effects meant to destroy them!"

The Geek gasped. ' _My face-down cards are Mirror Force and Sakuretsu Armor_! _Now they're completely useless_! _Heh...whatever...this bozo's monster has equal attack points to my King Arthur, and Arthur's effect can stop him from being destroyed, and become even_ more _powerful_! _This battle's in the bag_!'

"And now, I activate the Spell Card **Mitos Merge**!" He held up a card showing five figures in a void of light against the shadowed form of Amalgam Mitos.

"This card fuses monsters on my field, _and_ in my Deck to combine into a monster with the word 'Mitos' in it's name! I fuse Mitos Guardian-" The slimy Pendulum Monster appeared. "Acrobat Mitos-" His other catlike monster appeared. "Mitos Beast-" The fishbeast dragged itself onto the field. "Mitos Elf-" The mystical elf manifested from light. "And Mitos Avenger to create Amalgam Mitos!"

The five creatures spiralled together in a vortex that radiated power.

With a bloodthirsty roar, Amalgam Mitos appeared, but his body was different. His armor was golden, and his scaly hide was red. (2600ATK/2200DEF)

"My Amalgam accumulates effects depending on the number of monsters he was made from. The first effect from simply two monsters lets me add a Level 6 Monster from my Deck to my Hand." He took Summoned Skull's card from his Deck. "The second effect from three or more monsters gives him 800 attack points-" (2600-3400ATK) The third effect from four or more monsters lets me draw two cards whenever he deals battle damage! Amalgam Mitos, attack Comics Hero King Arthur! Mitos Fury!"

The Draconian warrior flew forward and slammed it's spiked mace into the heroic king, however, the Geek quickly removed one of the cards from under the warrior's card on his Disk. King Arthur absorbed on of it's Overlay Units into his sword, letting him survive the attack.

Allen-1500 Lp.

Geek-3000 Lp.

"Not bad." Allen said. "But if you had any sense, you would've looked onto my field from your Disk's screen and saw that my Amalgam Mitos didn't receive any of the benefits from Mitos Prime. If he's fused from five or more monsters, he is completely unaffected by any other card effect!"

"Smart ass..." His opponent grumbled. "I'll get you back for that..."

 **0**

As this battle was underway, Kevin found himself wandering through the city alone. "Geez, where is everybody? I thought I'd at least get a small piece of the action..."

A cloaked person stumbled around nearby. "Ah man, where is it? It's going to take forever to make a new one if I lost my bio-mask!"

Kevin turned around, smacking into this stranger, causing them to both fall on their backs.

"Ack!" The cloaked one cried.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" Kevin growled, as they both rose. He gasped at the sight before him.

The cloaked stranger's hood fell, revealing his green face and small bumps riddling his skin.

"What...the fuck...are you?" Kevin asked.

"I-I-I..." The entity stuttered.

"Wait, I get it. You're one of those alien pricks that are trying to turn us into them." Kevin said with a chuckle. "Berians or something like that."

This cause the being to scowl.

"How dare you insult me as such. I am a proud Synthan!" He said, before placing a tablet on his arm that ignited an energy panel serving as card zones. "Master Ziro says not to engage humans, but I will not be insulted so greatly! Duel me!"

"Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but if you want a beating then let's do this!" Kevin shouted, activating his own Disk. "I was hoping to get a good match in anyway!"

 **0**

In the center of the city, a man with red hair and purple eyes wearing a militaristic costume stands before a fallen Resistance officer. None other than General Pikaus.

Pikaus slams his fists to the ground. He couldn't feel his legs.

"No...It can't be..."

The Barian that defeated him scoffed. "Hmph. This is the kind of weak trash the humans fancy a general? Such trash is not worthy of facing a warrior with my skills. Begone."

"NOOOO!" Pikaus screamed as his body left his clothing, turning into a red streak of light and ascending into the sky, which in turn was reddened by the Barian's work.

"Now then...who is next to feel the power of Kanzer?" The Barian asked.

 **0**

 **There goes Pikaus. With the defeat of the commanding officer of Allen's squad, will the mission to retake San Francisco bear fruit, or will it be doomed to disaster? And what is one of Ziro's Synthans doing in the city, and will Kevin be capable of facing him down?** _ **Major Riot**_ **, coming soon!**

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Celestial Maiden Planette**

 **Level 3/LIGHT/Warrior/Effect/1000ATK/1500DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, place two "Moon Counters" on it. This card gains 400 ATK for each Moon Counter on it.**

 **Celestial Maiden Estelle**

 **Level 4 LIGHT/Warrior/1600ATK/400DEF**

 **Flavor Text:** _ **Celestial Maidens; embodiments of the universe itself. This one represents all of the common stars in the universe.**_

 **Maiden Call**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Activate if you control a "Celestial Maiden" monster: Special Summon two "Celestial Maiden" monsters from your Deck with different names. You cannot Xyz Summon the turn you activate this effect.**

 **Celestial Maiden Comette**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/400ATK/600DEF**

 **Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Celestial" Synchro Monster. You can banish this card from your graveyard: target one Synchro Monster you control, and one monster your opponent controls; the opponent target monster loses ATK and DEF equal to the first target's Level.**

 **Celestial Maiden Dwarva**

 **Level 1/LIGHT/Warrior/Tuner/Effect/100ATK/2000DEF**

 **Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Celestial" monster. Cannot be destroyed by battle.**

 **Celestial Queen Kwasa**

 **Level 6/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/2000ATK/1000ATK**

 **1 "Celestial" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card gains two-hundred ATK and DEF for each "Celestial Maiden" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can banish one "Celestial" monster from your graveyard; target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field and destroy it.**

 **Celestial Queen Solara**

 **Level 5/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect/1800ATK/1300DEF**

 **1 "Celestial" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

 **This card gains two-hundred ATK and DEF for each "Celestial Maiden" monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, you can banish one "Celestial" monster from your graveyard; target 1 monster on the field and destroy it.**

 **Orc Brigadier**

 **Rank 4/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/2200ATK/0DEF**

 **2 Level 4 "Goblin/Orc" Monsters.**

 **You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and discard 1 card from your hand. Inflict 400 damage to your opponent.**

 **Chaos Xyz Orc Brigadier of Chaos**

 **Rank 5/DARK/Fiend/Xyz/Effect/2500ATK/0DEF**

 **3 Level 5 DARK Monsters**

 **When this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Card effects until the end of the damage step. If this card has "Orc Brigadier" attached as Xyz Material, it gains this effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card then send 1 Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

 **Abyss Mitos**

 **Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/1200ATK/1000DEF**

 **If this card attacks a defense position monster, destroy it immediately without performing battle damage. When this card is destroyed by battle, destroy the monster that destroyed it.**

 **Rebuke Chaos**

 **Counter Trap Card**

 **When a player Special Summons a "CXyz" or "Number C"Monster; destroy it, and inflict 1000 damage to the player that controlled it.**

 **Mitos Prime**

 **Field Spell Card**

 **All "Mitos" Monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF and cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn, you can Normal Summon 1 "Mitos" monster in addition to your ordinary Normal Summon/Set.**

 **Mitos Merge**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Special Summon 1 "Mitos" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using "Mitos" monsters from your field and or Deck as Fusion Materials. You can only activate "Mitos Merge" once per duel.**

 **Mitos Guardian**

 **Level 3/WATER/Aqua/Pendulum/Effect/0ATK/500DEF**

 **Scale 5**

 **The first time a "Mitos" Monster you control would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed.**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, change it to defense position. When this card is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon any number of "Mitos Guardian"s from your Deck.**

 **Mitos Elf**

 **Level 4/WIND/Fairy/Pendulum/Effect/1500ATK/100DEF**

 **Scale 3**

 **Once per turn, while this card is face-up in your Pendulum Zone, you can set one non-Continuous Spell Card you activate, rather than sending it to the graveyard.**

 **When this card is equipped with an Equip Card(s), it can attack your opponent directly. When this happens, apply half this card's ATK as battle damage**

 **Mitos Avenger**

 **Level 6/LIGHT/Warrior/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect/2400ATK/2200DEF**

 **Scale 1**

 **When this card is placed in a Pendulum Zone, select 1 Monster you control: It gains 1000ATK(permanently).**

 **1 Tuner + I or more non-Tuner Monsters**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower non-Tuner Monster from your Deck. This card gains 300 ATK x the Level of that monster. When this card is destroyed, you can place it face-up in one of your unoccupied Pendulum Zones.**


	6. Major Riot pt 2

In the city of San Francisco now outlined under the red sky caused by the Barian's forces, a grand battle to retake the city was underway. However, one duel was taking place that was between two combatants not meant to fight.

Kevin and the Synthan he bumped into drew their opening hands.

"Alright, Worf-boy! I like the first move, so I think I'll draw a card...and summon Battlesage Cloke in attack mode!" The cloaked spellcaster carrying his Spell Counter bearing dagger appeared with a grunt. (1800ATK/800DEF)

"It's your turn!"

The Synthan chuckled as he drew. "One monster only? You must be a novice. I summon **Steelbeast Leiron**!" A red mechanical lion with razor claws and stainless steel skin appeared. ( 1900ATK/2000DEF)

"When Leiron is Normal Summoned, I can select a monster you control, and switch it's battle mode. Roar Siren!" The lion gave a droning roar that caused Cloke to cover himself in fright.

"Another note. Each Steelbeast inflicts piercing battle damage. Attack that Cloke with Piercing Pounce!" Leiron pounced and sank it's fangs into the Spellcaster, shattering him.

Kevin-2900 Lp.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Kevin shout. "And now I summon... **Battlesage Rune-Reader**!" A woman with a visor and carrying a book appeared. She wore a long black and white dress. Magic sigils floated in the air around her. ( 600ATK/900DEF)

"Rune-Reader's effect lets me Special Summon one Battlesage from my Hand by revealing a Spell Card in my Hand." He flashed Riryoku, and Battlesage Fusionist appeared. (1400ATK/1100DEF)

"You do realize that you just gave away your strategy for this turn, right?" The Synthan snorted.

Kevin rolled his eyes and half-heartedly jammed the Riryoku card into his Spell Zone.

"Now Battlesage Fusionist will absorb half of that lion's attack points!"

"Or so it would, if I didn't have this face-down card." The Synthan countered. "Activating Rare Metalmorph!" His Trap flipped up, depicting an image of a more advanced version of Metalmorph.

"This negates one Spell effect against a Machine-Type monster and equips onto it, giving a 500 ATK bonus!" Leiron's armor gained a bluish sheen as the magic around it dissipated. (1900-2400ATK)

"Fucker!" Kevin cursed. "I end my turn."

The Synthan made a draw. "I summon **Steelbeast Falcopper** in attack mode." A large bird of prey made of copper appeared. ( 1700ATK/1550DEF)

"Now, my creatures will interlock, combining into a new monster!" Falcopper flew into the air before melding into Leiron's back. "Contact Fusion!" The lion grew larger, it's claws grew sharper, and it's back sprouted wings. It's armor also changed green.

"This is **Atomic-Steelbeast Grifferanium**!" ( 2450ATK/3000DEF)

"Grifferanium attacks your Battlesage Fusionist! Atomic Pounce!" The griffin charged and rended the magician apart.

Kevin-1850 Lp.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"When my Fusionist is destroyed, I can add a Polymerization to my Hand!" Kevin shouted, grabbing a card from his deck before drawing his next card.

"Get ready, Worf-man! Because by activating Polymerization, I combine Battlesage Rune-Reader with **Battlesage Shadow** from my hand, to create Battlesage Sorcerer!"

A black shadow figure wearing a robe appeared, before merging with the female Spellcaster, to create the sorcerer carrying his scales. (2400ATK/2000DEF)

"Fusion against Fusion..." the Synthan noted.

"While I control Sorcerer, all my Spellcasters gain five-hundred attack points!" (2400-2900ATK)

"Attack Griff-anium with Scale-Shock!" The sorcerer threw it's scales out, a ball of light forming above them, and shooting a stream of lightning at the metallic griffin. However, it did not fall. "What!?"

Synthan-3550 Lp.

"Atomic-Steelbeast monsters cannot be destroyed in battle." His opponent stated. "Instead, whenever they would be, they gain a Heat Counter. When they reach three Heat Counters, they are destroyed, and their controller takes 300 damage."

A small metal sun appeared from pixels on the griffin's head.

"It's your turn then..." Kevin grumbled.

"Draw..." The Synthan said quietly. He smirked at the card and turned it around. " **Steelbeast Circuiteel**." A large bundle of wires shaped like an eel appeared with a shriek. ( 500ATK/300DEF)

"And when I summon a singular Circuiteel, I can Special Summon a second." Another wire-eel appeared. (500ATK)

"And the second's ability will let me summon a third." The final wire-eel appeared.

"I overlay these three Level 1 Circuiteels to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon!" The three eel became orbs of light that entered into a red spiral.

" _Terrible power, enfuse this new machine with devastating force! Bring decay to those against Master Ziro and his grand design!_ " The Synthan chanted. " _Xyz Summon_! _Scream,_ _ **Atomic-Steelbeast Radontaptor**_!" The spiral erupted into a pillar of light, and from that light appeared a white raptor made of glowing metal with rocket boosters on it's sides above it's scrawny arms. ( 1000ATK/0DEF/3 OLU)

"Radontaptor's special ability allows him to attack you directly. Attack! Decay Talon!" The dinosaur roared, sprinting at Kevin, and slashing him with it's claws.

"Ah! What the hell!? That hurt!" The newbie duel soldier shouted.

Kevin-850 Lp.

"And now I'll use Radontaptor's special ability! Once per turn, yes, even during my opponent's turn, or the battle phase, I can remove an Overlay Unit to place a Radiation Counter on one of my opponent's monsters that causes it to lose 500 attack and defense points each turn!" One of the three orbs encircling Radontaptor's form flew into it's mouth, and it's glow came into focus.

"Radiation Ray!" The Synthan commanded. The radioactive glow came to a head inside Radontaptor's mouth, forming a sphere. It screeched, shooting a beam of light at Battlesage Sorcerer, giving him a sickly glow of his own.

"And now I'll end my turn..."

Battlesage Sorcerer-1900ATK/1500DEF.

"What? Why didn't you just _kill_ the Sorcerer!?"

The synthetic duelist chuckled darkly. "Master Ziro teaches us that justice must be delivered slowly...painfully...Pain is the best mentor for the wicked."

Kevin scowled. "Well when I'm done, you and this sick Ziro fuck'll be begging for mercy as I sick my whip on you!"

He drew a card.

"Excellent. Now I'll show you why I'm the king!" Kevin shouted. "I summon **Battlesage Star Psycher**!" A monk decked out in star-emblazoned purple and black robes appeared. He wore a mask in the shape of blue flames, and wore a pair of amulets shaped like the sun and moon. ( 400ATK/2000DEF).

"He summoned a weak monster in attack position intentionally..." The Synthan whispered.

"Star Psycher's effect will now activate!" Kevin declared. "By removing Spell Cards from my Deck, I can increase a Spellcaster monster's attack points by 300 per card!" He took ten cards from his Deck, and put them into his pocket. Images of Spellbook of Power, Wonder Wand, The Reliable Guardian, Monster Reborn, Monster Reincarnation, a second Polymerization, as well as a few undiscernable cards appeared for a brief moment.

"So if I remove ALL of them, then Battlesage Sorcerer will gain 3000 attack points!"

Battlesage Sorcerer was enshrouded by crackling, eldritch lightning. (1900-4900ATK)

"Attack his ugly dinosaur thing with Hyper Scale-Shock!" The sorcerer threw his scales forth again, sending twin lightning bolts forth to hit Atomic Steel-beast Radontaptor.

"Imbecile." The Synthan said. "Activate Trap Card- **Reflector Film**!"

The robotic dinosaur glowed with light, being coated in a shimmering film, causing the energy bolt to bounce off.

The bolt slammed back into Kevin, causing him to scream agonizingly.

"AAAAH! M-mother-aaugh!"

He collapsed as his Life Points hit Zero.

The Synthan walked up to Kevin slowly. "You'll live. But a word to the unwise. Never power up your monster without having a back-up strategy in case things go south."

He peeled back the sleeve of his cloak to look at the time on his digital watch.

"I have to be going now. Later." He flew down the street with far greater speed than any human, or most animals could muster.

 **0**

Meanwhile, across the city, Allen continued his battle against his opponent-a pawn of Barian mind control. The area was morphed into Mitos Prime, Allen's field spell meant to support his Deck's main archetype. On his side was his golden Amalgam Mitos, having been transformed thusly from being fused from five monsters. (3400ATK/2200DEF)

The Geek had two face-down cards-the useless Sakuretsu Armor and Mirror Force due to Amalgam's immunity effect, and to his back was the powerful Xyz Monster known as Comics Hero King Arthur, clutching the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade. (2400-3200ATK/1200DEF)

The Geek drew his next card, giving a smirk.

"I equip King Arthur with Lightning Blade!" He slapped the card into his Disk's Spell & Trap Zone. The Murasame Blade was distorted and shot off sparks. "This gives him an additional 800 attack points!" (3200-4000ATK)

"Now slay that dragon with Fusion Lightning Slash!"

The regal warrior flew in and swung his blade down, decapitating Amalgam Mitos.

Allen-900 Lp.

"Now your last line of defense is down." The Geek laughed. "Soon, you will kneel before Barian!"

"Never." Allen said.

"Whatever." His opponent shrugged. "Seems to be pointless to resist now...Your move..."

The duel soldier put his hand to his Deck to draw his next card. ' _Come on...give me what I need..._ ' "Draw!"

As soon as he took this new card, he cracked a smile. Rare for him.

"I summon...Queen's Knight!" The lovely knight used by Yugi Muto appeared, brandishing her stainless sword. (1400ATK/)

"That little girl's gonna take me down!? Har-har-har!" The Geek taunted.

"You should be more respectful to royalty...Now I'll use Mitos Prime's effect to Normal Summon **Mitos Lover**!" Another beautiful maiden appeared, with sky blue skin, wearing a darker blue dress, sapphire slippers and white elbow length gloves. She stared off into the distance. ( 0ATK/2500DEF)

"Level 4 Mitos Lover tunes Level 4 Queen's Knight!" Allen shouted as the lover became four heart-shaped outlines around Queen's Knight, who became four motes of light. A bolt of powerful lightning shot through them.

" _O ruler of the world of speed, come forth and purify the evil influence_!" He chanted. " _I Synchro Summon Blue-Horizon Dragon_!"

His majestic blue-scaled dragon appeared, letting out a screeching cry. (2500ATK/2100DEF)

Allen pointed to his opponent. "Don't worry. This big guy'll knock you back to your senses!"

"I don't need to be knocked back to anything..." The Geek protested, folding his arms. "I'm perfectly happy serving my new masters!"

"So you think." Allen sighed, slipping a new card into his Disk. "I activate Heavy Storm."

"What!?"

An intense hurricane blew through the area, ripping apart the landscape of Mitos Prime to reveal the cityscape. The Geek's face-down cards and King Arthur's extra armaments were obliterated by the harsh wind. (2400ATK)

"When Blue-Horizon Dragon attacks an Xyz Monster..." He continued. "He gains 200 attack points multiplied by the Xyz's Rank. Your Comics Hero has four Rank stars. That means an 800 point boost." (2500-3200ATK)

"You think that matters, scum!? I can take 900 points of damage!"

"But can you take 2500 on my next turn!?" Allen asked. "Blue-Horizon, go! Godspeed Impact!"

The dragon was coated in a lilac aura as it flew at Comics Hero King Arthur, slamming into him with a screech. The warrior was incinerated by the intense aura.

Geek-2100 Lp.

Allen silently threw a face-down card. "Turn over."

The Geek grimaced, drawing a card with a grunt. "Scum...even if you DO defeat me, my master, the great Kanzer will come to crush you himself!"

"I think you got that wrong, pal. **I'm** the one that does the crushing!"

The Geek jammed the card he drew into his Disk. "I activate a Spell Card! **Barian Self-Destruct Device**!"

He held up a card depicting a complicated, nightmarish bomb with a Barian Emblem in the center.

"This card lets me revive an Xyz Monster in my graveyard and instantly rank it up!" Comics Hero King Arthur appeared from a grave portal, but immediately turned into a red orb and flew into the sky, being wrapped in dark film that formed a black and green sphere.

" _Barian power, born of chaos, visit your judgement on this world of filth_!" The Geek chanted. " _Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution_! _Cut all enemies down, Chaos Xyz Comics Hero Legend Arthur_!" A new warrior draped in red and black armor with crimson energy pulsing through him appeared. Then, the bomb from the card artwork appeared on it's chest.

"After evolving, Barian Self-Destruct Device destroys that Chaos Xyz and inflicts it's attack and defense points to my opponent!"

The bomb began to activate, the area encompassed in red energy.

"You think so?" Allen asked. "Face-down card activate! Fairy's Hand Mirror!"

A large mirror appeared, with a small pixie gripping the side.

"This trap will negate the damage dealt to me and deal it right back to you."

The bomb powered off, but Legend Arthur still exploded, shrapnel from it's armor and sword slamming into the Geek that controlled him.

Geek-0 Lp.

"I...impossible...I...lost?!"

"I will never lose to a pawn being controlled by wicked creatures!" Allen attested.

The Geek fell to his knees as the Barian Emblem vanished from his forehead. He groaned.

"Don't worry. You'll be alright when you wake up as _you_." The duel soldier said as his Disk panels separated.

He walked on, ready for his next battle.

 **0**

Near the area where Pikaus was defeated, the Barian calling himself Kanzer sat on a makeshift throne, leafing threw the fallen human general's cards.

"Disgusting...absolutely disgusting. I would've thought to find some of those...'Pendulum' and 'Synchro' cards...but here I see only garbage...Not dueling with an Extra Deck is suicide when dueling a Barian...especially a Barian commander!"

At this moment, another mind controlled servant ran up, panicking.

"Lord Kanzer! It's a catastrophe!"

The Barian disgustedly turned his attention to him. "What is it, you insect slave?"

"A...a garrison of Duel Soldiers is headed toward our location at this moment...that and those test-tube duelists have taken out a large number of our forces."

Kanzer grimaced. "Fine...let them all come." He carelessly threw Pikaus' cards behind him, letting them scatter on the ground. "I will dispatch them with haste."

The geek before him watched him nervously, until a sharp force hit him behind his head.

"Sorry about that, chap." A male voice called as the pawn fell to the ground.

Kanzer turned his attention to the assailant, a caucasian boy with well-groomed brown hair and fair skin, wearing a green and blue officer's uniform of sorts.

"You are one of the human's soldiers?"

"Indeed I am." The boy replied, already readying his Duel Disk. "Prepare yourself."

"Oh rather prepare _yourself_." Kanzer warned him, as his own horn-like Duel Disk appeared from his left arm in a burst of light red energy.

"Duel!" The two shouted in unison

 **0**

As their conflict began, Allen wandered through the darkened city, in search of another match, but gasped at the sight before him.

It was his friend Kevin, knocked unconscious, sprawled out in the street.

Thankfully the road was empty, or he might've been run over. Allen ran up to him.

"Kevin?!" He shouted, shaking his shoulders. "What happened to you? Wake up!"

The Chinese-American youth groaned, a pain erupting from his bones.

"F...fuck." He cursed. "Where am I?"

"You were outcold in the streets there, bud." Allen answered. "Wanna tell me how that happened?"

"I...I dueled some ugly green dude and lost..." Kevin replied.

"Well...I guess it's lucky that you weren't fighting a Barian...so...Ziro's monsters must be somewhere in the city too...lovely."

At that moment, a massive pillar of light descended from the heavens nearby.

"That was...a Pendulum Summon!" Allen cried, grabbing Kevin by the wrist and dragging him along. "Come on!"

"Allen, my freaking legs work, man!" Kevin protested.

 **A lone duelist challenges the Barian known as Kanzer. Will he survive, or is his fate sealed? Be here for chapter 7:** _ **Void Launcher!**_

 **Additonally, if I made any gameplay mistakes, I would appreciate someone pointing them out so that they may be corrected.**

 **Card Index**

 **Steelbeast Leiron**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Machine/Effect/1900ATK/2000DEF**

 **When this card is Normal Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls and change it's battle position.**

 **Battlesage Rune-Reader**

 **Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/600ATK/900DEF**

 **Once per turn, you can reveal 1 Spell Card in your hand; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower"Battlesage" monster from your hand.**

 **Steelbeast Falcopper**

 **Level 4/FIRE/Machine/Effect/1700ATK/1550DEF**

 **This card can attack your opponent's life points directly. If it does so, the battle damage is halved.**

 **Atomic-Steelbeast Grifferanium**

 **Level 7/FIRE/Machine/Fusion/Effect/2450ATK/3000DEF**

 **Steelbeast Leiron + Steelbeast Falcopper**

 **A Fusion Summon of this monster can only be performed with the above Fusion Materials, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is attacked by a monster with higher ATK, place 1 "Heat Counter" on this card after damage calculation is conducted. If three Heat Counters are placed on this card, destroy it.**

 **Battlesage Shadow**

 **Level 6/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/2000ATK/1700DEF**

 **If you control at least 1 "Battlesage" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects while you control another "Battlesage" monster.**

 **Steelbeast Circuiteel**

 **Level 1/FIRE/Machine/Effect/500ATK/300DEF**

 **When you Normal or Special Summon this card, you can special summon another "Steelbeast Circuiteel" from your hand or deck. You can discard 1 card; increase the Levels of all "Steelbeast Circuiteel" on the field by 1.**

 **Atomic-Steelbeast Radontaptor**

 **Rank 1/FIRE/Machine/Xyz/Effect/1000ATK/0DEF**

 **3 Level 1 "Steelbeast" or "Atomic-Steelbeast" monsters.**

 **Must be Xyz Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is attacked by a monster with higher ATK, place 1 "Heat Counter" on this card after damage calculation is conducted. If three Heat Counters are placed on this card, destroy it. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 monster your opponent controls; place 1 "Radiation Counter" on it. A monster with a Radiation Counter on it loses 500 ATK and DEF for each.**

 **Battlesage Star Psycher**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/400ATK/2000DEF**

 **You can banish any number of Spell Cards from your Deck and target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster you control; it gains 300 attack points for each card banished.**

 **Reflector Film**

 **Trap Card**

 **Activate only when a "Steelbeast" or "Atomic-Steelbeast" monster you control is targeted for an attack; negate that attack, deal damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster's ATK, then end the battle phase.**

 **Mitos Lover**

 **Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Spellcaster/0ATK/2500DEF**

 _ **A maiden from the planet Mitos. She will care for any wounded soul that she comes across, at the cost of becoming enamoured with them.**_

 **Barian Self-Destruct Device**

 **Normal Spell Card**

 **Target 1 Xyz Monster in your graveyard. Special Summon it to the field, then Special Summon 1 "CXYZ" or "Number C" monster with the same type but 1 Rank higher from your Extra Deck using it as Xyz Material(this is treated as an Xyz Summon) then destroy that monster and inflict it's combined ATK and DEF to your opponent.**


	7. Void Launcher

The human soldier and the barian commander loaded their dueling Decks into their Duel Disks, and stood at the ready.

"So, scum. Are you ready to feel the wrath of time and space itself?" The human male asked.

"You sure think highly of yourself." Kanzer retorted. "To think that a lower life form has the bravado to refer to a being such as I as scum.

"I'll break your bravado before I break your body. And you'll beg for mercy, ignorant of the deaf ears your pleas will fall on!"

Kanzer-4000 Lp.

?-4000 Lp.

"I'll start." Kanzer demanded, drawing a card. "I summon **Yeti Doomkrab**!"

He slammed a card onto his Disk's card zones, and a beastly giant crab appeared, covered in hair-like filaments, with four massive pincers. (2000ATK/0DEF)

"And when I summon a 'Doomkrab' monster, I can special summon **Shadow Doomkrab** from my hand!" A second giant crab appeared, slightly humanoid, hunched over, and with only one bladed pincer hanging down. (1600ATK/0DEF)

"I set one card and end my turn." A reversed card materiallized from pixels before fading away.

The human duelist drew his card.

"I summon **Kupier Satellite**!" A large satellite, an odd one in the shape of a human face, appeared above him. ( 400ATK/900DEF)

"This satellite has a special ability. It can attack my opponent directly **twice** even if my opponent has monsters out!

"Kupier Satellite! Attack with Oort Assault!" A pair of twin barrels protruded from the face-shaped satellite, shooting beams of energy at Kanzer.

The barian shrugged the blasts off.

Kanzer-3200 Lp.

"Pitiful." He mocked.

"So you say now." His opponent mused. "I throw a pair of face downs and end with that."

"Draw!" Kanzer shouted, taking a new card. He smirked.

"I tribute Shadow Doomkrab and Yeti Doomkrab to summon **Crimson Doomkrab**!" The two crustaceans turned to pixels and reassembled into a ten foot tall crab with blunt spiked pincers and shell. ( 2600ATK/2400DEF)

He held up a second card. "Now I'll use the Spell **Krab Collection**!"

"And what does that do?" The human asked, rolling his eyes at the cheesy card name.

"Simple. It lets me Special Summon another '-krab' monster from my Deck of equal Level to the one I just summoned!"

A pool of water formed, creating another giant crab of rivalling size to Crimson Doomkrab. It's shell was earthy and covered in moss.

"Meet **Tremor Doomkrab**!" Kanzer added. ( 2000ATK/2500DEF)

"And now I Overlay these two Level 7 monsters to build the Overlay Network!" The two crustaceans turned swirled into a red vortex.

" _Ancient terror lurking in the deepest abyss, with your claws rend my opponent to innumerable pieces! Show these peons the hell of Barian! Xyz Summon! Rise,_ _ **Doomkrab Destroyer**_!"

From the network rose a rush of blood red water that congealed into a massive crab with missIle-launchers build into it's pincers, and many twisted legs. On the beast's back were a pair of hydra, each angrily shaking. (3000ATK/2000DEF/2 OLU)

"Well...that's certainly more interesting than your garden variety '50s movie monster." The nameless human chimed.

"Mock me while you can!" Kanzer grunted. "It'll only make your defeat sweeter! Doomkrab Destroyer, attack that Kupier Satellite!" The beastly crab swatted the face-shaped Machine away, reducing it to scrap.

?-1400 Lp.

"Destroyer's effect! By removing an Overlay Unit when it destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, he can declare a direct attack worth half his original attack points!

"It was a mistake to challenge me to a duel, and now you'll suffer for it! End him now!" The Barian demanded, removing a card from under Doomkrab Destroyer's on his Disk.

Despite his command, his Xyz Monster didn't budge, not even absorbing the unit Kanzer removed.

"Notice how nothing happened?" The stranger asked, holding up Kupier Satellite's card-an orange and green one. "When Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, they're put in the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard!"

"Hmph. Annoying scum." Kanzer snorted, placing the Unit card back under the Xyz card. "You've bought yourself another turn of life. I place one card face down. Make your move."

"Quickplay Spell Activate! **Specter Source**!"

"What?!"

"At the End Phase of a turn in which I suffered more than 2000 points of battle damage, I'm allowed to take two monsters from my Deck and add them to my Hand!"

He took two cards from his Deck and shuffled the rest by hand, slotting them back into the Deck Holder portion of his Duel Disk.

" **Pendulum** monsters specifically." He continued with a smirk, before drawing a third card. "Now it's my turn.

"Barian...It's over already."

"What do you mean?" Kanzer asked. "I have a beast with 3000 attack points and a face down card that's likely going to cripple your strategy! Foolish human. Just accept your death and unite with us!"

"I'll NEVER become one of you monsters. I'd sooner take my own life!" The unknown duelist began. "From my hand, using Scale 5 **Ghost Satellite** and Scale 10 **Angel Satellite** I set the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light united the earth and sky on either side of him. On the left side, a ghastly spacecraft with a skull shaped body and four wing-like panels protruding from it's sides came into existence. On the right side, a golden and silver spacecraft with six wing-like panels swirling around it descended from the heavens. An amethyst placed on top, serving like a crown. The number 5 shone under the first machine, and the number ten shone under the second.

"When the Scale is set using Angel Satellite, I can add one Pendulum Monster from my Deck to my Hand." He added, taking another card, but uniting it with two others from his Hand.

" _The astral forces of time and space are but one world, one ever expanding vastness stretching beyond beyond! Watch as I reach across realities, and command my three monsters to emerge! I Pendulum Summon! The triad of displaced satellites wandering from infinity to eternity! Show yourselves, my three_ _ **Void Time Pendulums**_!"

In a cosmic explosion of energy, a massive cascade of light hit the earth, and when it died down, three enormous vehicle-esque contraptions in the shape of actual pendulums bearing wing-panels with tips ending in a massive laser cannon appeared. (3000ATK/2500DEFx3)

"Th...three monsters with Three-Thousand attack points!?" Kanzer exclaimed. Suddenly, he grinned(or rather formed a stretch-faced approximation of one, since his true form bore no mouth or nose.) "I activate my Trap Card! Black Horn of Heaven!" His face down lifted up, bearing an image of a wicked black horn amongst an electrified dark violet sky. A replica of the horn in the artwork appeared, and started to blow by itself.

"Because you just Special Summoned monsters, this card will negate their summon and destroy them!"

"Pitiful." The human said. "Angel Satellite's Pendulum Effect! By banishing a face up Pendulum card in my Extra Deck, I can negate a Trap Card activation! Even a Spell Speed 3 Counter Trap!"

The angelic machine span around, launching bolts of light at the horn, blowing it to shards.

"Void Time Pendulum attacks Doomkrab Destroyer!" The first of the three great machines powered up it's laser cannon and loosed a powerful beam of fiery energy at Kanzer's abominable monster. The crab in turn shot beams of it's own from it's pincers.

The two equal attacks rushed through each other and destroyed the monsters they came from.

"And don't try to bring it back. Whenever a Void Time Pendulum destroys a monster in battle, it's banished!" The human began.

The sound of brisk footsteps reached his ears, as either more duel soldiers or more Geeks were coming upon their battle.

"N...no way!" A male voice shouted. "That's John Eirns...He's with the U.K. division of the A.B.S.F.!

"Okay, Allen, I don't know dick about acronyms. Wanna tell me what all that means?"

The two duelists looked to see the onlookers, none other than Allen Lassley and Kevin Huang.

"A.B.S.F. stands for **Anti-Barian Strike Force** , Kevin. I would've thought someone briefed you on that."

"We have guests." Kanzer intoned.

"Witnesses to your defeat. My two Void Time Pendulums, finish him off! Twin Linear Burst!"

The remaining Time Pendulums launched their beams of light at Kanzer himself.

"I activate **Xyz Shower**!" Kanzer's face down lifted up, depicting an image of Thunder End Dragon surrounded by meteor-like lightning bolts.

"By revealing an Xyz Monster in my Extra Deck, I can negate an attack from a monster my opponent controls with equal or lower Level than it's Rank!" Kanzer took an Xyz Monster with eight black and yellow stars from his Disk, and showed it to John.

"My opponent also takes damage equal to that monster's Rank multiplied by 200!"

Several black fireballs shot at John.

"And now comes Ghost Satellite's Pendulum Effect!" John countered. "It turns effect damage into a Life Point gain!"

"What!?"

The fireballs were absorbed by a gray aura that emanated from Kanzer's opponent as his Life Points rose.

John-3000 Lp.

"And there's still the manner that you could only negate one of my monster's attacks. The other will strike you down now!"

Kanzer was overcome by a massive beam of golden light. He let out a scream as he staggered back.

Kanzer-200 Lp.

"I...Impossible..." The barian croaked, body smoking. "I...I can't lose...I can't lose to a damned lowly human!"

"Believe it, bitch." Kevin boasted, pumping his fist. "Human beings for the win, mothafucka!"

Kanzer contorted his eyes into an angry smirk. "Y...you are next..."

"You have to finish me first! And let's see...since I have, oh 15 times as many Life Points as you, that's rather unlikely." John grinned.

The barian commander was about to curse again and go wild, until an Overlay Network opened up behind him.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the being that stepped out. He gasped at the sight-it was the same barian in human form that appeared and whisked away Batal after Allen defeated him.

"Kanzer..." He began.

"What is it Zirius, I'm busy!" Kanzer shouted. "The world had better be bloody ending if you are interrupting me now!"

The arrival coldly glanced to him.

"Our lord has returned unto us."

Kanzer's eyes widened to extreme levels at hearing this.

"Th...then we'd best go and greet him then...You, human! John Eirns was your name, correct?"

"It is." John replied.

"Know this. Your days are numbered!" Kanzer threatened, pointing at him before departing with his friend.

"No. You're not getting away!" Allen shouted as he gained a blue aura, and the shape of his Blue Horizon Dragon manifested behind him. The beast flew in at Kanzer and the stranger with a cry, but it was too late. The two vanished into the Overlay Network, which disippated as they did.

Allen grimaced at their escape as his monster disappeared.

After an uneasy pause, Kevin finally spoke.

"Allen...remind me never to piss you off."

"Allen...You're Captain Lassley aren't you?" John asked.

"Yeah. I knew who you are from the international files." The soldier replied. "That was a nice strategy you had going there. I saw your Pendulum Summon, and immediately ran up to see who it was...since Pendulum is a rare summoning technique."

"Well, it was a nice show wasn't it? If that other guy hadn't shown up, I'd've put that red soul in an incubation crystal."

"Red soul?"

"Slang for barian. Also, you should know, he defeated one of your generals before I got hold of him."

"Pikaus? Damn..." Allen said. "I never really liked him but still...he didn't deserve that fate."

"Indeed. I'd imagine he's already on his way to be reincarnated."

"You know about that?"

John nodded. "Data travels quickly in this militarized world. Already we're searching for Ziro's stronghold to probe him for more information, but even with your leader's statement that his base is in the tropic region, we've yet to pinpoint his location.

"We'd best be going back and chalk the Battle of San Francisco up as a temporary victory."

The three of them departed, each headed to the center of the Golden Gate Bridge, their predesignated encampment.

 **0**

Jacob cursed silently. "With Pikaus down...we're short one general..."

"Not only that..." Allen began. "The same one that took Batal back to Barian World showed up and told the one dueling Eirns that their...'lord' had come to them...what could that mean?"

"Obvious..." Jacob added. "Their leader will make his appearance soon."

"Then...we're going to have to step up our game a bit...even a Psychic Duelist like me isn't enough to handle that kind of skill...

"With all due respect, Jacob...I'd like to withdraw from active duty for a bit."

"On what grounds?"

"Kevin is still too green for this business. The cards I gave him are good, but he lost to one of Ziro's Synthans. No doubt he'd have trouble with a geek, much less an actual barian."

Jacob scratched his chin.

"Very well. I'll allow you to withdraw for his training. We need all the good soldiers we can get."

"Thank you."

At this moment, Kevin himself walked into the tented area. Allen walked to him. "Come on, Kevin, we're leaving."

"What for?"

"A spot of training. We need you in peak condition before we can actually call you a soldier."

Kevin groaned. "I'm not going to have to duel that racist simulation, am I?"

"No. I'll personally train you."

"Good."

As the two left, Jacob rubbed his temples, searching for an answer to a question.

Why exactly did Ziro want his Galaxy-Eyes Holon Dragon card?

It would definitely serve a useful asset against the barian enemy, but with already a powerful card like that Boson Dragon, he'd have no reason to collect it from him.

Unless...they were two pieces of a large puzzle.

Another query...what did the coming of the barian leader spell for the human race?

 **0**

In the red zone of Barian World, or rather, the small space it had been reduced to, Zirius, Kanzer, and Guese stood before a large red door bearing a ghastly face.

"He's...coming..." Guese began. "That power...it's staggering...truly unimaginable..."

Zirius watched silently as Kanzer bowed his head.

The chains wrapped around the door burst, causing it to break open, the door itself reduced to shards of the material it was made of.

Before them was an energized red void with nothing inside but swirling spirals of wind and electricity. Until a human shaped silhouette came toward them, walking slowly from the abyss.

Guese and Zirius kneeled.

"Our lord...our king...Orionus...welcome." The three said in unison.

The figure before them was entirely red and black with pure white eyes, no pupil, no iris. He bore violet crystals on his shoulders, and a black cape trailing behind his back. His torso seemed to be covered in a piece of plate-armor, silver boots on his feet. His hair was grey, and sticking up in a similar fashion to Vector's. Like the other barians, he bore no nose or mouth. He carried a powerful presence emanating from his very core.

"Arise, my loyal subjects..." he said in a dark, warbling voice. "For now...the human world will be ours..."

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Yeti Doomkrab**

 **Level 4/WATER/Aqua/2000ATK/0DEF**

 _ **A fierce creature dwelling in the deepest, darkest depths of the chaotic world. With it's four pincers, it quarters it's prey before violently devouring it. Few have ever escaped it's hungry grasp.**_

 **Shadow Doomkrab**

 **Level 4/WATER/Aqua/Effect/1600ATK/0DEF**

 **When you summon a "-Krab" monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, then make this card's Level equal to that monster's Level.**

 **Crimson Doomkrab**

 **Level 7/WATER/Aqua/Effect/2600ATK/2400DEF**

 **This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards or their effects until the end of the damage step when this card battles.**

 **Tremor Doomkrab**

 **Level 7/WATER/Aqua/Effect/2000ATK/2500DEF**

 **When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls, target 1 Spell/Trap Card they control; destroy it and inflict 500 damage to it's controller.**

 **Doomkrab Destroyer**

 **Rank 7/WATER/Aqua/Xyz/Effect/3000ATK/2000DEF**

 **2 Level 7 "-Krab" monsters**

 **Once per turn, when this card destroys a monster in battle, and sends it to the graveyard, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; it can make a second attack. During damage calculation, if this card attacks a defense position monster your opponent controls with less DEF than this card's ATK, inflict piercing battle damage.**

 **Krab Collection**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **Activate only when you Normal Summon a "-Krab" monster. Special Summon 1 "-Krab" monster from your Deck with equal level.**

 **Xyz Shower**

 **Trap Card**

 **Activate only when one of your opponent's monsters declares a direct attack; reveal an Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with Rank higher than or equal to than the attacking monster's Level/Rank; negate the attack, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Rank of the revealed Xyz Monster x 200.**

 **Kupier Satellite**

 **Level 2/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/400ATK/900DEF**

 **Scale 4**

 **Pendulum Effect: When your opponent activates a Spell Card that targets 1 monster you control; send this card from the Pendulum Zone to the graveyard; negate that Spell Card's activation and destroy it.**

 **Monster Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly up to twice per Battle Phase.**

 **Ghost Satellite**

 **Level 7/DARK/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/2500ATK/0DEF**

 **Scale 5**

 **Pendulum Effect: When you would take effect damage; you gain Life Points equal to the damage instead.**

 **Monster Effect: This card cannot be destroyed in battle. If this card is destroyed by card effect; place it in one of your unoccupied Pendulum Zones.**

 **Angel Satellite**

 **Level 1/LIGHT/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/0ATK/0DEF**

 **Scale 10**

 **Pendulum Effect: When your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can banish 1 Pendulum Monster face up in your Extra Deck; negate that Trap Card's activation and destroy it.**

 **Monster Effect: If this face up monster card is destroyed by a card effect, draw 2 cards.**

 **Void Time Pendulum**

 **Level 8/DARK/Machine/Pendulum/Effect/3000ATK/2500DEF**

 **Scale 6**

 **Pendulum Effect: If the other card in your Pendulum Zone is a "Satellite" or "Time Pendulum" card, this card's Scale becomes 1.**

 **You can special summon this card by Tributing 1 "LIGHT" Machine Type monster, or a "Time Pendulum" monster. Any monster destroyed in battle by this card is banished. When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 "Time Pendulum" card from your Deck to your Hand. (Note: This card is a tribute to the card "Time Pendulum" that appears in Deadsoldier Inc's live action Youtube fanfiction series** _ **Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos)**_

 **Specter Source**

 **Quickplay Spell Card**

 **During the End Phase of your opponent's turn, if you took at least 2000 battle damage, you can add 2 Pendulum Monsters from your Deck to your Hand.**

 **The ruler of Barian World has finally shown himself. What machinations does he have in store for the Earth, and will the Anti-Barian Strike Force be able to fight him off?!**


	8. Hidden Soldiers

After leaving the rest of the soldiers, Allen and Kevin decided to take a break at a nearby cafe.

The two were currently engaged in a tabletop duel, with their cards already splayed on the table.

Allen currently had 2800 Lp while Kevin had 3000.

The match seemed to be a sure shot for Kevin, who had his Battlesage Sorcerer on the field, along with The Illusory Gentleman and Gemini Elf. Due to the Sorcerer's ability, they would have 2900, 2050, and 2400 ATK respectively. If Allen attacked, his face down Bottomless Trap Hole and Mirror Force would take care of any monster he summoned.

Allen had forgone the use of his "Mitos" Deck for this game, and used a different one. He currently had no monsters out, but did have two cards in his Pendulum Zones-Scales at 2 and 7. A Field Spell also active.

"It's your move, bro." Kevin smirked. "Make it a good one. I finally got this one down."

Allen gave a snort. "Never be too sure." He drew his card, and united it with two others from his Extra Deck. "My Pendulum Scale is set at 2 and 7, so now I can special summon any number of monsters with Levels from 3 to 6.

"I Pendulum Summon Igknight Cavalier, Igknight Templar, and Igknight Gallant."

"And I'll activate Bottomless Trap Hole!" Kevin countered with a grin.

"Good. You learned that that Trap can destroy more than one monster if they're summoned at the same time. But I'll use my Seven Tools of the Bandit Card to negate that."

Allen-1800 Lp.

"Pretty neat, but my Sorcerer is too strong for any of your guys to kill." Kevin retorted.

"He might be, but by destroying my Igknight Squire and Igknight Paladin in my Pendulum Zones, as well as Igknight Templar, I can special summon the strongest of the knights. Igknight Champion. Additionally, my Igknight Phoenix card increases every Igknight monster's attack points by 300.

Allen scooped up the three cards and placed a new one on the table.

Kevin angrily flipped the table over. "Fuck it." A waitress strolled up, carrying twin cups of coffee, but he hissed at her, causing her to gasp and drop one, the vessel shattering on impact with the pavement floor.

As the Spellcaster duelist lurched away, the waitress sat the spare cup on the table after Allen straightened it back up, and picking up their cards.

"Thank you, but I should really keep an eye on him." The Pendulum duelist said, handing her a tip before walking off. "Kevin, wait!"

The young woman scanned the bills he gave her. "F...forty bucks!?"

 **0**

"Fucking Allen. Fucking Allen and his freaky Spell-Monsters! Why didn't he give me any of those, huh!?" Kevin growled to himself, passing by a few bystanders.

Until a voice called out to him.

"You there, young man!"

He turned to see an older guy with ragged black hair, wearing a dark blue priestly robe and a bishop's hat.

The hat bore a Barian Emblem, but as Kevin had never seen the Emblem, or a copy of Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force, he wouldn't know what it looked like.

"What do you want?"

"I am Father Merritz of the Church of the Red Lords. I am here to advocate our faith, and bring young minds into the light of truth."

"Your one of those freaks worshipping those aliens, aren't you?" Kevin asked.

"Aliens? No, my son. They are gods."

"They're fucking aliens and you know it! They're here to kill us all with card games, of all things, and take our planet from us. And if they _are_ gods, then they are no gods of mine."

Merritz chuckled.

"Heh-heh-heh...belief matters not. They are here to cleanse the earth of the wicked who oppose them. And I can tell simply from that outburst...that you are unclean..."

The would-be priest started to advance on him.

"What are you doing? Step off, bro!" Kevin shouted.

"You must be destroyed!" Merritz leapt onto him, but was stopped as a fist slammed into his stomach.

Kevin blinked at the newcomer, a boy his age with orange hair in a wild, self-cut fashion, wearing a damaged t-shirt and grey pants.

"That was...quick."

The boy that punched Merritz grinned. "Y'know...I don't really approve of missionary work. Why don't you take a nap?"

He slapped Merritz in the head, knocking him over.

The new guy cracked his knuckles, looking at the Barian worshipper's flock. "Who's next?"

The group of six, all grungy likely homeless people walked up before taking their leader and fleeing briskly.

"That's what I thought."

"That was...frickin' awesome!" Kevin shouted, causing him to recoil slightly.

"It was, wasn't it? Uh...who are you?"

"Kevin. Kevin Huang." He replied, holding his hand out.

The guy smiled and accepted his handshake. "Cool. Just call me Jamie."

"Jamie? Seriously? Dude, that's a girl's name!" Kevin laughed boisterously.

The one now known as Jamie squinted at him, apparently a bit peeved.

"Eh, don't mind it. Just screwing with ya." He laughed a bit more before clamming up.

"Kevin!" A voice called.

The two turned to see Allen jogging up, carrying a small silver box in hand. He stopped immediately at the sight of Jamie, giving him a wary look.

Kevin raised his eyebrow, before slapping himself in the forehead. "Right, I forgot the coffee was on me!"

"No, uh...well...yeah, but you also forgot your duel cards." Allen threw the Deck box to him, which Kevin caught with both hands.

"Thanks. Guess that was a bit rude of me."

"Who is this?" Jamie asked. "A friend of yours?"

"He's with the uh..."

"The United States branch of the A.B.S.F." Allen continued. "Captain Allen Lassley, temporarily withdrawn from active duty.

"Who are you?"

"Jamie. Just Jamie." He held his hand out to shake, but Allen did not accept, maintaining his wary gaze, making him a little uncomfortable. However, Kevin slapped him on the shoulder.

"You shoulda seen this guy, bro!" Kevin boasted. "One of those star worshippers or whatever ran up and started spilling his spiel, then he came in, slammed him in the gut and bitch-slapped him to another galaxy!"

"Well...not really all that, but I did keep him off your friend." Jamie added.

"Right...thanks for that."

Jamie looked to Kevin.

"I just love meeting new people." He said. "Getting to know them and all that..."

He removed the backpack he was wearing and fished a Duel Disk reminiscent of the K.C. Mass Production Disk out, attaching it to his left wrist. "So why don't we have a game? That's the best way to get to know someone, right?"

Allen stared to him like he was stupid. "You...do know all that's happening, right?"

"Yeah."

"About the Barian War, and using Duel Monsters as the medium, right?"

"Of course."

"So you should know that pretty much no one ever duels for the sheer fun of it anymore, right?"

"Why not? It is still a game in it's core, right?"

Kevin had already slapped his own Disk onto his arm. "Come on, Allen! Live a little! Besides, it'll be good training!"

Allen sighed. "Fine. Just don't hurt yourself."

He backed away and took a seat on the ground next to a wall.

Kevin: 4000 Lp.

Jamie: 4000 Lp.

"You can have the first move." Kevin said.

"That's nice of you." Jamie countered. "Hope you don't regret it."

He drew a sixth card.

"I set five cards face down! Turn over!"

Allen immediately piped up. "...What?" He mouthed.

Five reversed cards appeared between Jamie and Kevin, in flashes of yellow squares before vanishing.

"Didn't get a monster, eh?" Kevin asked, drawing a new card. "I feel sorry for ya. My turn. Battlesage Cloke, to me!" The black and blue robed sorcerer appeared, carrying a Spell Counter bearing dagger. (1800ATK/1600DEF)

"Cloke, direct atta-" "HOLD IT!"

Kevin blinked at the interruption. Jamie stuck his index finger into the air.

"Face down cards, reveal!"

Three of his five cards flipped up, each bearing the same image.

"This is **Disasterbeast Quakewyrm**! A Trap-Monster that can be summoned whenever my opponent summons a monster! Come out, my beasts!"

Three large, wingless dragons with stony earthen hide appeared. (2000ATK/0DEF)

"Three monsters with 2 grand?!" Kevin gasped.

"Now! Play a defensive card!" Allen commanded.

He immediately slotted a card into his Disk. An iron cage crashed down over Jamie and his three Quakewyrms. "My Steelcage stops you from attacking for two turns!"

"Same to you." Jamie noted.

"I end my turn." Kevin added.

"My move. I draw!" Jamie exclaimed, whipping a new card off the top of his Deck. "I set two more cards and use Quakewyrm's ability! Once per turn, I can make my opponent mill two cards from the top of their Deck. Since I have three out, I'll make you send six!"

Kevin groaned, recalling his previous duel with Allen, who had done a similar thing with Iron Chain Dragon.

"With that, I end my turn!" Jamie said as Kevin started to mill.

"Most Trap Monsters still take up a zone in the Spell and Trap area..." Allen whispered to himself. "Guess these things are the exception."

"I draw!" Kevin announced. "I offer up my Cloke as a sacrifice to invoke the powers of Cybernetic Magician!"

Cloke vanished, and was replaced by a mechanical magician, wielding a wand up high. (2400ATK/)

"You like face down cards so much?" He asked, holding up two . "I think I'll toss one of my own. Your move."

Jame made another draw. "I guess I'll use my Quakewyrm's effect one more time."

Kevin milled six more cards.

' _That's twelve cards gone...counting the seven cards he's drawn so far, that makes twenty one left in his Deck...'_ Allen thought.

"Next I'll flip one of my newer face downs. Go, **Disaster Polymerization**!"

Another Trap Card flipped up, revealing a wicked version of Polymerization featuring evil looking monsters mixing in a vortex.

"This card will fuse any 'Disasterbeast' monster on my field, even if they're in the Spell and Trap Zones!"

"What!?"

His three Quakewyrm's ascended into the air and started to swirl together as one.

" _Three earth dragons, dance in the discordant whirlpool and become a new terror_!" Jamie chanted. " _Fusion Summon! Roar with all the force of a great upheaval,_ _ **Disasterbeast Tremorwyrm**_!"

Where the three smaller beasts existed, a massive three headed serpent with rocky hide and hungry jaws slithered about. (3000ATK/0DEF)

"When this big guy is brought out...he shaves away the top five cards of both player's Decks!"

"That leaves me at sixteen!" Kevin shouted.

"I know. I can do simple math." Jamie grinned. "Disasterbeast Tremorwyrm attack that Cybernetic Magician!"

Kevin prepared himself, before recalling his face down. "Take my face down! De-Fusion!"

His card revealed, showing a dragon and a fiend splitting apart.

"It'll turn your...whatever that freak is back into three little-r freaks!"

The serpent split back into three smaller dragons. (2000ATK/0DEFx3)

"Clever." Jamie chimed. "Then I'll just have to OVERLAY these three guys instead!"

The three Quakewyrms morphed into purple orbs of light that swirled into a red spiral-portal.

" _Howling beast, descend from the altar of the sky and rend my foes with all the force of a hurricane!_ " Jamie chanted again. " _I Xyz Summon! Shriek,_ _ **Disasterbeast Cyclone Zsissor**_ "

The portal exploded, revealing a great red bird, with bladed feathers, and a scissor like beak with innumerable sharp teeth. (2700ATK/0DEF)

"It's your move. Make it good."

Allen watched as Kevin drew his next card.

"Alright, I'll summon Battlesage Fusionist!" The fusion-Spellcaster appeared. "His arrival allows me to invoke a Polymerizashoon from my Deck to my Hand!"

He took a card from about mid-way in his Deck.

"And now behold. I use this Polymerizetton to combine Fusionist with Battlesage Rune Reader from my hand!" His Spellcasters merged into a vortex.

"Come forth, my loyal servant, Battlesage Sorcerer!"

The scale-toting sorcerer appeared, glowing with a mystic aura. (2400ATK/2000DEF)

"Cool! They've got the same attack points!" Jamie mused.

"That's where you're wrong, bro!" Kevin digressed. "This great mage grants all my magicians a 500 attack point bonus!"

"Or so it would be, If I didn't use this!" Jamie hit a button on his Disk. Another of his face downs flipped up. " **Disaster Hex**! As long as I've got Disaster Beasts out, monsters' attack power can't rise over their basic score!"

Allen held his hands up for a time-out.

"Jamie...is your Deck all Trap Cards?"

"Uh-yup!" The orange haired boy boasted, hands behind his head.

Kevin and Allen both gasped.

"H...how? Wh...why!?" Kevin asked.

"All the more fun when your opponent is always pickin' at straws when you're dueling!" Jamie chuckled.

Kevin sighed, sliding another card into his Spell and Trap Zone. "This is gonna be an annoying match..."

Jamie made a draw.

"I use Disasterbeast Cyclone Zsissor's effect! Once per turn, I can remove all his Overlay Unit to destroy up to three cards on the field. Then I take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed multiplied by 500!"

The tremendous bird flapped it's wings, sending razor-like feathers at Battlesage Sorcerer, as well as Kevin's face down card. Then, oddly enough, it melted away into a skeleton.

"What? He destroyed his own monster!" Allen hollered.

Jamie recoiled as bolts of lightning struck him.

Jamie-2500 Lp.

"When an Extra Deck 'Disasterbeast' monster is destroyed by card effect, I can add a Normal Trap Card from my Deck to my hand."

A card ejected from his Deck into his hand.

He grinned before immediately setting it in his Spell and Trap Zone. "Your turn~!"

Kevin cautiously made a draw.

"I summon a monster in...defense mode. Your turn."

Jamie drew his next card. "Alright! I set one more card and activate my **Army of Disaster** Trap Card!

"By paying half my Life Points and forfiting my battle phase, and main phase 2, I can special summon any number of Trap Cards that can be treated as monsters from my graveyard!

"Welcome back, Disasterbeast Quakewyrms!"

The three earth dragons reappeared with shrieks. (2000ATKx3)

Jamie-1250 Lp.

"And now I think I'll build an Overlay Network using only two of these Quakewyrms!"

The two dragon-like creatures spiraled together in a red vortex.

" _Savage dark forces from beyond beyond, burst forth from the void and strike down all in your path!_ _Xyz Summon! Rank 4!_ " The network exploded in a wavering pillar of light. " _Ascend from obsidian,_ _ **Disaster Magician-Catastrophe**_ _!_ "

From the pillar, a tremendous oil-black magician carrying twin batons and wearing a red and black robe appeared. Two orbs circled around him. (2700ATK/0DEF)

"I can't attack, but just by Xyz Summoning this guy, my opponent is dealt 500 damage!"

The mage shot a blast of red magic at Kevin.

Kevin-3500 Lp.

"Finally, you manage to damage someone besides yourself!" The Spellcaster duelist taunted.

"Now I'll use my Catastrophe's _other_ ability. By removing an Overlay Unit, I can cause my opponent to mill a card for every time a player's life points were reduced this turn!

"That's two more cards by the way."

Kevin cursed as he took two more cards from the top of his deck and slotted them into the grave. "Is it my turn?"

Jamie nodded.

Kevin drew as he did so.

Allen continued to watch on stoically.

' _I can't really believe my eyes...two humans are dueling. Not a human and a Barian...They're not doing a training match either...they're really dueling for fun...and to see who's better, just like it used to be._ '

He smiled.

' _I suppose those are the right reasons._ '

"I activate Pot of Greed!" Kevin announced. "This allows me to draw two more cards from the top of my deck!"

He took two more cards.

"Al-right! I activate Dark Hole!" He slotted the card into his Spell/Trap Zone. "This destroys your magician and your Quakewyrm!"

The force of a black hole started drawing the monsters in.

But suddenly, the two duelists felt a force tugging them in.

"What the-!?" Jamie shouted.

"Fuck! What is this?" Kevin cursed as he held onto a lamp post to try and hold his ground. "It's just a card effect! This shouldn't be happening!"

Normally one would not be able to see a black hole. Scientists are only able to detect them by observing the effects of their gravitational pull. However as they felt themselves being pulled to each other, a red vortex took shape, the two being drawn toward it.

"This is wrong!" said Allen as he too started to succumb to the gravity of the vortex. "What's happening!?"

He tossed a glance in another direction, and to his shock and anger a male figure was standing on top of a nearby building. He had yellow skin with no mouth or nose, and purple eyes, watching them with contempt. He also had messy red hair and wore a toga-like outfit matching his body's color scheme.

"You! Filthy Barian!" Allen growled. "What is this!?"

The yellow skinned Barian crossed his arms.

"I simply saw the perfect opportunity to deal with some lowly pests." He said. "Let's see how you fight us off, Allen Lassley, when you and your friends are cast off into an empty subspace for all eternity!"

The duel soldier grit his teeth in a furious rage as he found himself caught entirely in the vortex's gravitational pull.

"Dammit!" He cursed. "This can't be the end!"

The Barian watched with what would've been a sneer if he had a mouth. "Good riddance." He started to walk away, but a massive white illumination prompted him to turn back around.

Allen gasped as the glow enveloped the whole area. All thought left him as he saw a massive entity arise from the void in front of him.

It was his own Duel Dragon; Blue-Horizon had appeared before the young man, staring at him with it's piercing lillac eyes.

The beast drew it's wings back and uttered a droning cry, before flooding the area with even more light.

The yellow Barian shrieked as he covered his face with his arms.

And then...silence.

He lowered his arms, and much to his shock, there was no vortex. No Allen, no Kevin nor Jamie, and certainly no transcendent dragon.

"What...have I just witnessed?"

 **0**

With a grunt, Allen felt his body impact against a sand dune, but it may have very well been a wall of bricks.

"Ughh..." He moaned. Pain permeated his body. "What the hell...was that?"

The duelist uneasily stood up, shaking sand off his coat and pants. He looked around. "Kevin!? Jamie!?"

They were nowhere to be found. He was alone on an unfamiliar beach, the area around him desolate and deserted.

He grasped at straws to think of where he was, but no sensible explanation came to him.

Taking Blue-Horizon Dragon's card from his Duel Disk, he examined the artwork with scrutiny.

"Did...you bring me here?"

And so Allen stood alone, on a foreign beach, possibly on a desert island, or the coast of an abandoned countryside, with no one but his thoughts and his Duel Monsters cards to keep him company.

 **0**

 **Card Index**

 **Disasterbeast Quakewyrm**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Activate only when your opponent summons a monster(s): Special Summon this card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. (Level 4/EARTH/Dragon/2000ATK/0DEF) (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card after activation) Once per turn, you can activate this effect: Your opponent sends 2 cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard.**

 **Disaster Polymerization**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Send two or more Trap Cards that can be treated as monsters from your field to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists Trap Cards that can be treated as monsters from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)(Face down Trap Cards used for this card's effect must first be revealed)**

 **Disasterbeast Terrorwyrm**

 **Level 10/EARTH/Dragon/Fusion/Effect/3000ATK/0DEF**

 **3 Trap Cards that can be treated as Monster Cards.**

 **If this card was Fusion Summoned using "Disasterbeast Quakewyrm" as Fusion Material, your opponent sends the top 5 cards of their Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is sent to the graveyard, add 1 Normal Trap Card from your Deck to your Hand.**

 **Disasterbeast Cyclone Zsissor**

 **Rank 4/WIND/Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect/2700ATK/0DEF**

 **3 or more Trap Cards being treated as Level 4 Monster Cards.**

 **Once per turn, you can detach all Xyz Materials from this card: target an equal number of cards on the field and destroy them, then take 500 damage x the number of cards destroyed by this effect. If this card is sent from the field to the graveyard, add 1 Normal Trap Card from your Deck to your Hand.**

 **Disaster Magician-Catastrophe**

 **Rank 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect/2700ATK/0DEF**

 **2 Level 4 Monsters**

 **Cannot be targeted or destroyed by cards that target or destroy monsters with 0 DEF. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: your opponent sends 1 card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard for every time each player took damage this turn. If this card would be removed from the field, you can banish 1 Trap Card from your Graveyard: this card cannot be removed from the field this turn.**

 **Disaster Hex**

 **Continuous Trap Card**

 **Monsters ATK cannot increase higher than their original ATK.**

 **Army of Disaster**

 **Normal Trap Card**

 **Pay half your Lp: Target any number of Trap Cards that can be treated as Monster Cards in your graveyard; Special Summon those cards as Normal Monsters using the listed statistics in their card text, ignoring their activation conditions. Those cards cannot attack, or change their battle position. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase nor Main Phase 2 the turn this card is activated.**

 **0**

 **After a run in with Guese, Allen finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings! Will he be able to find his way back to Kevin and the Anti-Barian Strike Force, or is he too far trapped in the enemy's snares?** _ **Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords**_ **coming soon...**

 **Until then, rate and review~**


End file.
